Pan la virgen
by Zara Taisho
Summary: Trunks y Marron estan casados. Pan esta embarazada de Trunks. TRADUCCIÓN DE "PAN THE VIRGIN" por insane4iero
1. la cita

_Ante todo, los personajes no son mios sino de Akira Toriyama. Este fic es una traducción del fic "Pan the virgin" creado por insane4iero, por supuesto que lo hice con su autorización. n.n_

_Por si quieren saber, las edades son estas:_

_Pan: 19_

_Bra: 20_

_Goten: 23_

_Trunks: 24_

_Marron: 21_

_Oob: 22_

_**Nota de insane4iero: **Sé que las edades están muy lejos, pero la historia en sí es una U /A. De todas formas, ha sido un tiempo desde que he escrito una historia, así que estoy un poco oxidado en mis habilidades de escritura ... ja! A quién estoy engañando, siempre he sido oxidado en mis habilidades de escritura ...lo suficientemente bien de mi parloteo, aquí está la historia, goza!_

* * *

><p><strong>PAN THE VIRGIN<strong>

**CAPITULO 1: La Cita**

Era una hermosa mañana en ciudad Satán.

Marron salió del baño con un palo en sus manos y una mirada triste en su rostro, Trunks la miró, Marron sacudió la cabeza.

"No entiendo Marron"

"Ni yo Trunks, quiero decir, hemos intentado todo y todavía no puede quedar embarazada!" ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas

Trunks y Marron habían estado tratando de tener un hijo desde que se casaron, que fue casi un año. No importa cuántas veces lo intentaron, Marron todavía no quedaba embarazada, y hoy no fue la excepción.

Trunks se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios "No te preocupes Marron, vamos a encontrar una manera", dijo tratando de consolarla.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, de hecho, voy a llamar al médico ahora mismo para hacer una cita", dijo Trunks

Marron le echó los brazos alrededor de él: "Gracias Trunks, Te amo"

"Yo también te amo, Marron"

Trunks la besó de nuevo y se acercó al teléfono.

* * *

><p>Pan entró en la cocina donde su mamá preparaba el desayuno.<p>

"Buenos días, mamá!" dijo alegremente mientras besaba a su madre en la mejilla

"Buenos días, Pan "

Pan se acercó al comedor y se sentó, se callaron por un minuto hasta que Pan habló.

"¿Hey mamá?"

"¿Que, Pan?" Videl le preguntó desde la cocina

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuve un chequeo?" -le preguntó

"Um... Creo que fue alrededor de un mes y medio", respondió Videl

"Guau, tanto tiempo, por lo general realizo un seguimiento de mis chequeos, pero no sé lo que pasó", dijo mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero.

"¿Qué hay para desayunar?" -preguntó dándole un mordisco a la manzana

"Panqueques con tocino y huevo", respondió su mamá

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" Pan pidió

"No cariño, ¿por qué no mejor llamas al consultorio del médico para hacer una cita?", sugirió Videl

"Ok" Pan se levantó y caminó hacia el teléfono

_"Hola, la oficina del Dr. Suzuki, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?"_

"Um... sí, mi nombre es Pan Son, estaba llamando para hacer una cita"

_"Bueno, señora Son, déjeme comprobar si existen fechas disponibles"_

Mientras que Pan estaba en el teléfono, Gohan fue a la cocina y le dio un beso rápido a Videl.

"Buenos días, cariño"

"¿con quién está hablando Pan tan temprano?", pregunto Gohan curioso

"Oh, ella está haciendo una cita con el médico", respondió Videl mientras ponía la comida en la mesa

"¿Hay algo malo en ella? No ha pasado nada que no conozca... ¿verdad?"

"Relájate Gohan, ella está bien, sólo va para un chequeo"

"Buenos días, papá!" Pan se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Hola cariño, buenos días"

"Así que Pan, ¿has realizado la cita?"

"Sí, es en una semana, es la que pude conseguir antes, la enfermera me dijo que había una para hoy, pero alguien se me adelantó", dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa lista para comer.

* * *

><p>Trunks y Marron entraban al vestíbulo<p>

"Hola, mi nombre es Marron Brief, tengo una cita"

"Oh, sí, la Sra. Brief, por favor regístrese, el médico la atendera en un minuto"

"Trunks, estoy nerviosa, ¿qué pasaría si..."

Trunks la interrumpe "¡No! No pienses negativo, estoy seguro de que hay una manera para que puedas quedar embarazada"

Marron estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la enfermera llamó por su nombre

Marron ya había sido revisada y ahora estaba sentada en el consultorio médico junto a Trunks, el médico hizo todo lo posible por explicar.

"Entonces, ¿Doctor, mi mujer puede quedar embarazada?" Trunks preguntó

"Bueno, señor Brief, la única manera de que su esposa quede embarazada es a través de la inseminación", dijo el Dr. Suzuki

La cara de Marron se iluminó

"El único problema es... que es sólo noventa y cinco por ciento de precisión, por lo que no puedo garantizar que va a quedar embarazada en el primer intento"

"Bueno, estamos dispuestos a intentarlo hasta que quede embarazada, ¿verdad? Trunks" Marron dijo

"Sí"

"Muy bien, voy a hacer otra cita para la semana que viene, de manera que podamos comenzar el proceso", dijo el médico al momento de escribir algo en un pedazo de papel.

"Muchas gracias doctor"

Marron y Trunks salieron de la clínica con una nueva luz de esperanza que brillaba en ellos, poco podían imaginar que en una semana, su vida podría cambiar para siempre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado y háganme saber si hay algun error en la traducción, por fa dejen reviews.<em>

_Nos leeremos..._


	2. Error

_Espero que les guste la traducción y perdónenme si hay partes que no estan bien traducidas._

_Ojala disfruten de este fic y por fa dejen reviews. n.n_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Error<strong>

"Vamos, Bra, ven conmigo"

"Pan, tú sabes que yo iría, pero tengo una cita con Goten en una hora", dijo Bra

"Está bien, voy sola"

"¿Sabes qué, te prometo que voy la próxima vez"

Pan sonrió a su mejor amiga "Ok, es una promesa!"

* * *

><p>"Marron, ¿estás lista?" Trunks le preguntó a través de la puerta del baño<p>

"Casi, voy a estar en un minuto"

"Date prisa, o llegaremos tarde"

"Muy bien, estoy lista", dijo Marron saliendo del cuarto de baño

Trunks la miró "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?"

"cosas de chicas", dijo sonriendo

Trunks estaba a punto de preguntarle qué, pero decidió hacerlo más adelante una vez que miró la hora "Vamos"

Se metieron en el coche y Trunks arrancó.

"Basta pensar, Trunks, que podría quedar embarazada en menos de dos horas!" Marron exclamó con alegría

Trunks sonrió "Sí"

Que estaban haciendo gran tiempo hasta llegar a una zona de tráfico atascado

"Genial, justo lo que necesitaba!"

"Relájate Trunks, estoy segura de que al médico no le importará si llegamos un poco tarde", dijo Marron

* * *

><p>Pan se detuvo frente a la clínica, tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder tan pronto como colocara un pie dentro. Ella se despejo y caminó adentro.<p>

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle?" la enfermera en la recepción pregunto

"Tengo una cita para hoy, mi nombre es Pan Son"

"Por favor, regístrate, alguien le llamará tan pronto como sea posible"

Pan firmó con su nombre y se sentó. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para ella, una enfermera finalmente llamó por su nombre y ella caminó adentro.

La enfermera se la llevó a una de las muchas salas para tomar su presión arterial y hacerle preguntas sobre su salud.

"Ok, Pan, el médico estará aquí en un minuto"

"Gracias", dijo mientras la enfermera salia de la habitación

Pan suspiró "Si... en un minuto, probablemente me hagan esperar aquí una media hora!" dijo

* * *

><p>"¡Por fin!" Trunks dijo al llegar a la clínica<p>

"¡Wow! Sólo cinco minutos tarde", dijo Marron

"Sí, a cinco minutos para que el médico cancele nuestra cita", dijo Trunks

"No digas eso, y date prisa" dijo Marron entrado en la clínica dejando atrás a trunks

"Espera!"

Marron se acercó al mostrador de recepción y firmó con su nombre

"Llegas tarde Sra. Brief" dijo la enfermera detrás de la mesa

"Lo sentimos, se produjo un atasco en el tráfico y ..."

"No te preocupes, sólo asegúrate de estar aquí a tiempo la próxima vez"

Marron sonrió nerviosamente "Ok"

Una enfermera salió y llamó el nombre de Marron, ella y Trunks se pusieron de pie y la enfermera les indicó que la siguieran. Llegaron a una habitación similar a la de Pan y entraron.

"Ok, Sra. Brief, le voy a tomar la presión arterial y voy pedirle a usted y a su esposo una serie de preguntas sobre su salud", dijo la enfermera

Un par de minutos más tarde

"Ok, creo que fue la última pregunta, el médico estará aquí en un minuto y Sr. Brief, por favor sigame para que podamos obtener su esperma"

"Ok, voy a estar de vuelta Marron", dijo mientras la besaba

"Por aquí", dijo la enfermera mientras caminaba hacia fuera, Trunks justo detrás de ella.

Tan pronto como doblaron una curva, chocó la enfermera con otra y a causa de eso se les cayeron las carpetas que llevaban. "Lo siento", dijeron las enfermeras al mismo tiempo en que se agacharon para recoger las carpetas que habían dejado caer.

Un rato más tarde

"Dr. Suzuki?"

"¿Sí?"

"El Sr. y la Sra. Brief lo están esperando", dijo la enfermera que le entregó la carpeta

"¿Qué quiere decir Sra. Kajishima? La Sra. Brief ya se marchó"

"Pero... que... que no puede ser, acabo de venir de su habitación", dijo

El doctor examinó la carpeta "Estos son los registros de Pan Son"

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo la enfermera al recordar chocar con la otra enfermera "... Debo de haber recogido la carpeta equivocada... y ..."

"Que es lo que pasó!" dijo el doctor enojado

"Bueno es solo que... el día de hoy, me encontré con la Sra. Sakoda y dejó caer la carpeta .. y ... debe de haber recogido la carpeta equivocada por error ... .." La Sra. Kajishima dijo nerviosamente

"Te das cuenta de lo que la Sra. Sakoda y usted causaron gracias a su falta de atención? Me inseminaron a la chica equivocada!"

**Continuara…**


	3. Ni una palabra

_Los personajs le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Escrito por insane4iero y traducido por mi_

_Espero les guste y por fa dejen reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Ni una palabra<strong>

"El Dr. Suzuki, creo que deberíamos decirle..."

"¡No!" el doctor interrumpió

"Pero, quiero decir, es probable que ni siquiera podría quedar embarazadas, ya sabes, es sólo noventa y cinco por ciento de precisión y tal vez ..."

"¡No, yo no estoy tomando ningún riesgo! ¿Y si ella se queda embarazada! Entonces voy a terminar en la cárcel, y no voy a ir solo", dijo

La Sra. Kajishima, la enfermera, recibio el mensaje alto y claro, pero si la chica queda embarazada, ella puede venir y demandar a todo el mundo. Ella sacudió aquel pensamiento: 'Aunque tal vez ella no ... pero si lo hace ... mi vida entera podría ser arruinada, no sólo pierdo mi trabajo, sino que ninguna otra clínica u hospital me contrataría ... además si ella queda embarazada, no necesariamente tiene que ser culpa de la clínica, es probable que ella piense que quedó embarazada de dormir con su novio o algo así ... "

"Está bien, ni una palabra a nadie", dijo "... por ahora"

"¡Bien! Ahora debemos hacer una excusa para los Brief", dijo el médico al caminar hacia la sala, la enfermera siguiéndolo detrás.

"Hola, perdona por hacerte esperar", dijo el Dr. Suzuki cuando entró en la habitación

"Oh, gracias a Kami, tenía miedo de que podría haberse olvidado de nosotros", dijo Marron

El médico se volvió hacia la enfermera

"Um, bien usted verá... hemos tenido un problema y, señor Brief, tiene que dar más de esperma", dijo la enfermera con nerviosismo

"Uh... bien", dijo Trunks confundido

"Por favor, sígame"

"Mamá, papá, estoy de vuelta!"

"Hola Pan, ¿Cómo te fue?" Videl le preguntó desde la sala de estar

"Todo está bien", dijo Pan mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Gohan

"Eso es bueno, no quiero que suceda nada malo a mi angelito", dijo Gohan

"¡Papá! Ya no soy pequeña, tengo 19!"

"Ya se hija, lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebé"

Pan rodó los ojos "Oye, ¿te importa si me voy a Bra por un rato?"

Gohan miró a Videl, ella asintió con la cabeza

"Vuelvo a las ocho"

"Ok!" Pan se levantó y se fue

**Capsule Corporation: Una hora más tarde**

Pan y Bra estaban sentadas fuera de la piscina comiendo sandía

"Así que, ¿Cómo te fue en el médico? ¿Has visto a Marron y mi hermano?" Bra le preguntó

"Tu hermano?" Pan le preguntó confundida

"Sí, Marron fue hoy", dijo Bra

"¿Para qué?" Pan pidió

"Bueno, no sé, yo sólo sabía que iban a ir, eso es todo lo que me dijo mamá"

"Bueno, no lo vi"

"Goten?" Bra le preguntó

"No... tu hermano ..." Pan dijo

"No, quiero decir... Goten!" dijo Bra señalando a sus espaldas

Pan volvió y vio a Goten caminar hacia ellos

"Hey tío!" Pan le saludó

"Pan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Tío Claro"

"Yo soy viejo?" -le preguntó

"Uh... no, ¿por qué?"

"Entonces deja de llamarme tío!"

Pan y Bra rieron

"Ok. Un... quiero decir Goten"

Goten rodo los ojos y se volvió hacia Bra "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Bra sonrojandose

"Eso es bueno de escuchar"

Bra estaba cada vez más y más nerviosa porque Goten se quedó mirandola, Pan se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ayudarla

"Por lo tanto, Goten que te trae por aquí?"

"Oh... sí", dijo Goten saliendo de su trance

Bra miró a Pan y le pronunció las palabras "gracias", Pan se limitó a sonreír

"Vine para invitar a Bra, pero ya que estás aquí, tal vez todos podemos salir", dijo

"¿A dónde?"

"No lo sé, chicas con hambre?"

"Siempre pensando con el estómago, un..." Goten la miró "Goten"

"Bueno, vamos" Bra dijo mientras se levantaba

Marron y Trunks entraron a su casa, Marron con una bolsa de farmacia en la mano.

"Ok, salgo en un segundo"

Trunks la agarró del brazo "Recuerda Marron, aún podría ser demasiado pronto para decirlo"

Marron asintió con la cabeza y entró en el cuarto de baño

Trunks se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos 'Oh Kami, por favor, tu sabes cuánto quiero tener un hijo, por favor ayúdanos ", pensó

Marron estaba esperando pacientemente a que el palo mostrara los resultados "estoy segura de que estoy embarazada en este momento" pensó, cogió el palo y en cuanto lo vio, salió corriendo del cuarto de baño para ver a Trunks. Trunks la miró "¿Y?"

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de <em>insane4iero<em>:** _Bueno, les dejo el capítulo tres. N__ada importante sucedió en este capítulo, pero, se hizo un poco de B / G para todos los amantes de la pareja. Entonces, ¿qué les parece? Está embarazada Marron? Siento dejarlo así, por favor no me maten! De todas formas, voy a tener el siguiente capítulo pronto, por favor review. Ja ne_:)

* * *

><p><em>Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo n.n<em>

_Gracias **ha ash14** por tu comentario, la verdad es que me motivaste para seguir con el siguiente capitulo, voy a tratar de actualizar cuanto antes._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo..._


	4. divorcio?

Hola!

espero que les guste el capi y por fa dejen reviews

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: ¿El divorcio?<strong>

Marron salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, Trunks la miró "¿Y?"

Una vez que le echo un buen vistazo a su esposa, vio que estaba llorando, rápidamente se acercó a ella "No Marron, no llores, por favor, ya te dije, todavía es demasiado pronto para decirlo"

"¡NO! ¡Renuncio!" Marron gritó mientras caía al suelo "Yo ya no me importa", le susurró

Trunks se arrodilló a su lado, él no lo podía creer, Marron se había rendido? Él negó con la cabeza "No Marron, no puedes rendirte!"

Marron lo miró "¿Por qué no? Nunca voy a ser capaz de quedar embarazada", dijo

Trunks la abrazó "Marron, sólo tienes que tener fe"

"Yo... creo que necesito descansar un poco", dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas

Trunks se levantó "Ok, ¿necesitas algo?" -le preguntó

"No, gracias, sólo quiero estar sola por un tiempo"

Trunks la besó "Dime si necesitas algo?" Marron asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, se dejó caer en la parte superior de la cama y comenzó a llorar otra vez "soy tan inepta, que ni siquiera puedo darle a mi marido un niño!" , gritó en su mente. Después de un rato, se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo "Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es divorciarme de él para que pueda casarse con alguien que le puede dar hijos", dijo a su reflejo. Cerró los ojos "Sí, tal vez esa sería la mejor cosa que puedo hacer, para nosotros dos», pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después, en Corp. Cápsula <strong>

Pan estaba en el baño de Bra, lavandose la cara

"¿Está segura de que estás bien Pan?" Bra le pidió

"Sí, debe haber sido algo que comí" mintió cuando salió del cuarto de baño

Bra la miró con suspicacia "Si tú lo dices, ya regreso"

Salió de la habitación dejando sola a Pan ', me siento tan rara! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? No he comido nada desde esta mañana! "pensó "Tal vez me estoy resfriando o algo así", dijo, "Pero, yo no he tenido mi periodo ... no! ¿Cómo ... Quiero decir yo soy virgen y ... " "Sí, me estoy resfriando, debe ser eso", dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación de Bra.

En la planta baja, Pan vio a Bulma sentada en la sala de estar con Trunks y Bra-Espera, ¿dónde está Marron? pensó, miró a Trunks, que tenía una mirada triste y deprimida en su rostro, como si algo malo estaba pasando ... Ella decidió no entrometerse y volvió arriba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Bra le preguntó

"Sí, ella quiere el divorcio! Le pregunté por qué y ella dice que es porque ella no puede quedar embarazada", dijo Trunks a punto de llorar

"Pero ... no hicieron la inseminación hace una semana?" Bulma pidió a su hijo

"Sí, pero no funcionó, así que nos fuimos de nuevo, y todavía no funciona!" él dijo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos "Y ahora ... .. ella ... ella quiere ... ¡La quiero!"

Bra no podía creer '¡Wow! Nunca pensé que vería a TrunKs de esta manera! Lo siento por él », se excusó de la sala y subió a ver Pan

"Regrese, ya te sientes mejor?" -le preguntó a Pan

"Bra... tengo que ir", dijo

"¿Qué estás hablando Pan? A dónde?" Bra le preguntó confundida

"Para la clínica!"

"¿Para qué? ¿No acabas de decir que estabas bien?"

"Te menti! Bra Estoy preocupada, no he tenido mi periodo y las náuseas me preocupan!" Pan dijo

"Pan! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿No crees que está embarazada ¿verdad?"

"No, quiero decir ... soy virgen, no puede ser!" Pan medio gritó, poniendose muy nerviosa

"Ok, calmate, iremos, vamos" dijo Bra tomando la mano de Pan y la llevó afuera

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Bra vio que su hermano se había calmado y ahora estaba hablando con su mamá sobre el negocio de la familia y otras cosas.

"Um ... vamos a estar de vuelta", dijo Bra mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?" Bulma le preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercó a ellas para evitar que se vayan sin responder

"Um ... de compras?" Bra dijo

Bulma miró a su hija con severidad "Sí claro, de compras con Pan!" pensó "Dime!" -preguntó

Pan suspiró: "Vamos a la clínica Bulma", dijo

Trunks se levantó y la miró "clínica? ¿Ocurre algo?" miró a su hermana

"Uh ... no, nada, sólo a. .. uh ... hacer un chequeo ... .. eso es todo" Bra tartamudeó

"Eres una terrible mentirosa Bra!" Bulma dijo

Pan se volvió a Bra "Está bien, voy a decirle" ella le indicó a Bulma para que la siguiera a la cocina dejando a Bra y Trunks detrás

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay de malo en Pan?" Trunks le pidió a su hermana

"Um ... yo no puedo decir", dijo

Trunks se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, Bra lo imito.

* * *

><p>"Pero, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que no estás embarazada?" Bulma pidió<p>

"Soy virgen, Bulma", dijo Pan

"Eres virgen!" Bulma le preguntó sorprendida

Pan se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza

"Bueno, es mejor ir y comprobarlo"

"Gracias Bulma"

Pan salió de la cocina, Trunks y Bra se acercaron a ella

"Vamos Bra", dijo

Bra asintió con la cabeza y salió, Pan estaba a punto de seguirla cuando Trunks la agarró del brazo

"Um Pan?"

Pan se volvió hacia él "Sí, ¿qué es Trunks?" -le preguntó

"Voy a estar esperando cuando vuelvas, no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, y tengo un montón de cosas que decirte", dijo

Pan se sonrojó "Um, sí, ok nos vemos más tarde" dijo y salio

"Pan, ¿estás bien?, estás roja", dijo Bra

"Sí, estoy bien, vamos"

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la clínica, la recepcionista les dijo que Pan no tiene una cita, que iba a tener que esperar a que una de las citas fuera cancelada. Estuvieron de acuerdo y Pan se registro<p>

Una hora más tarde, Pan fue llamada

En el momento en que ella entró, la Sra. Kajishima, la enfermera, la vio y se puso muy inquieto 'Oh no, ella está aquí! La chica del Dr. Suzuki inseminada!´ pensó

Después de que se hicieran los analisis la enfermera le dijo que sus resultados estarían listos en media hora

"Usted tiene la opción de esperar o de regresar mañana a recogerlos", dijo la enfermera

Pan pensó por un segundo, tenia curiosidad por saber lo que estaba mal con ella "Voy a esperar", dijo

"Ok, te voy a volver a llamar en media hora", dijo la enfermera

Pan asintió con la cabeza y se fue a buscar a Bra

"¿Y?" -le preguntó

"Los resultados estarán listos en media hora", dijo Pan.

**Treinta minutos más tarde**

"Son Pan?"

Pan se levantó y caminó hacia la enfermera, Bra la siguió "Esa soy yo"

"Felicidades señora Son, está embarazada!" La enfermera dijo felizmente

**Continuará…**


	5. la verdad sale

Espero esten disfrutando de este fic y les guste, aunque si hay algun error en la traducción solo avisenme

Dejen reviews

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: La verdad sale<strong>

"Son Pan?"

Pan se levantó y caminó hacia la enfermera, Bra la siguió "Esa soy yo"

"Felicidades señora Son, está embarazada!" La enfermera le dijo felizmente

Pan se quedó mirando a la enfermera con los ojos como platos "Qu... ¿qué?" se las arregló para decir

Bra tomó el papel de la enfermera para examinarlo "Debe haber un error, no puede estar embarazada!" le dijo a la enfermera

"Bueno, este es un resultado médico, es cien por ciento exacto", dijo la enfermera

"Pero ... pero ... yo... no puedo ... estoy ..." eso es todo lo que Pan alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse en el suelo

"Pida ayuda!" Bra dijo, la enfermera asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el interior

En un rincón, la Sra. Kajishima estaba escuchando todo el asunto 'Oh no, ¡está embarazada! Tengo que decirle... incluso si esto significa perder mi trabajo e ir a la cárcel... pero primero tengo que decirle a alguien acerca de todo esto y con eso, se salió de la clínica.

* * *

><p>"Se está tomando un tiempo terrible para llegar hasta aquí", dijo Trunks preocupando<p>

"Estoy segura de que estás bien", dijo Bulma

Trunks miró a su madre: "Mamá, ¿de qué hablaron Pan y tu antes de que se valla?" -le preguntó

Bulma lo miró: "No puedo decirte Trunks, es algo muy personal y bien sabes... yo no puedo ir por ahí diciendo a todos acerca de ella"

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "Espero que esté bien", pensó "Parecía como si algo la estuviera molestando... pero ¿qué? ' sonó su celular, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

"¿Hola?... ¿Qué?... Ah... bueno... sí... llego en un momento" colgó y se puso de pie

"¿Quién es?" Bulma le preguntó

"Fue Marron, dijo que el abogado esta en nuestra casa listo para que firme el divorcio", dijo con tristeza

"Trunks, ¿de verdad amas a Marron?" Bulma pidió

"Por supuesto que sí mamá, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Bueno, es sólo que... bueno... que ni siquiera tratas de resolver las cosas entre tú y ella ... y bueno ... Me preguntaba si estás realmente enamorado de ella", dijo Bulma

Trunks no le respondió, simplemente se fue "yo, yo la amo..." pensó mientras se dirigía a su coche ", ¿verdad?", se preguntó

* * *

><p>Pan abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación muy luminosa, muy a su disgusto. Ella rápidamente cerró los ojos<p>

"Pan?" Bra le preguntó cuando vio su movimiento "¿Estás despierta?"

"Sí", respondió Pan, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Una vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido, se incorporó de la cama

"Bra, por favor díme que estaba soñando", dijo Pan.

Bra no quería responderle "Pan..."

"Nada de eso ocurrió, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó

"Lo siento Pan, todo es real"

"Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Soy un virgen, Bra! NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA!" gritó

"Pan, cálmate, por favor! Te harás daño"

"¡No, no me importa! ¡No puedo! Yo no me puedo calmar!" ella empezó a llorar "Soy virgen, yo no puedo estar embarazada! ¡Es imposible! no estoy embarazada!"

Bra rápidamente llamó a la enfermera que la sedo, en menos de un minuto, Pan estaba acostada en la cama otra vez, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

"¿Cómo voy a decirle a mamá y papá?" ella susurró

Bra suspiró "No sé Pan, me refiero a que es imposible que una virgen quede embarazada..."

"Tienes razón, no puedo decirles, me van a odiar para siempre", dijo

"¡Qué! Hay que decirles, no se puedes esconder esto para siempre, quiero decir, tu estomago se va notar!" Bra dijo

"Tienes razón", dijo Pan enjugándose las lágrimas "Voy a escaparme y luego"

"Pan! Dejar de hacer las cosas más difíciles de la que ya estan!"

"Sí, es fácil para ti decirlo! NO eres tú la que está embarazada!" gritó

"Cálmate, me gustaría saber cómo te sientes ahora mismo, pero no puedo, es por eso que estoy tratando de ayudarte!"

Pan comenzó a llorar otra vez: "Lo siento Bra, estoy tan confundida y enojada ahora... lo siento"

Bra abrazó "Esta bien Pan, ya todo va a pasar, sé que tu, tu eres una mujer fuerte!"

"Gracias Bra"

* * *

><p>Marron y Trunks estaban sentados en el comedor con el abogado, dispuestos a firmar su divorcio<p>

"Ok, Marron por favor firme aquí", dijo el abogado dándole la pluma, ella dudó, pero lo agarró y firmo

"Ahora, señor" Trunks tomó la pluma y se volvió a Marron "Estas segura?" -le preguntó

"Por favor, Trunks, estoy haciendo esto por ti!" dijo

"¿Les gustaría hablar un momento?" , preguntó el abogado

"No", dijo Marron

"Pero Marron ..."

"Solo tienes que firmar Trunks!"

Justo cuando Trunks estaba a punto de firmar alguien llamó a la puerta, él se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Sí? Te puedo ayudar en algo?" -le preguntó a la mujer que estaba afuera

"señor Brief, Mi nombre es Yurika Kajishima, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con usted" ella dijo

"Disculpe, pero ¿te conozco?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, yo soy enfermera de la clínica del Dr. Suzuki"

"Sí, me acuerdo de ti ahora, ¿de qué quiere hablar?"

"¿Podemos hablar en algún otro lugar?" -le preguntó "Esto es muy, muy importante!"

"Um bien, si es realmente importante, perdoneme por un segundo", caminó de regreso

"Marron, me tengo que ir", dijo

"¿Qué? ¿A Dónde? No has firmado", dijo Marron

"Da igual que el abogado vuelva mañana"

"Pero..." ella se detuvo una vez que se dio cuenta de Trunks se había ido

* * *

><p>"Ok, estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo realmente importante que tienes que decirme"<p>

La Sra. Kajishima había convencido a Trunks para ir a hablar a su apartamento, él pensó que quería algo más, pero cuando vio la mirada seria en su rostro, decidió confiar en ella.

"Por favor, siéntese" se sentó Trunks

"Ahora, sé que usted va a querer matarme a mí después de decirle esto"

"Sólo llegue al punto", dijo Trunks muy curioso por saber lo que le iba a decir

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas la semana pasada, cuando su esposa fue para que la inseminaran?" Trunks asintió con la cabeza "y recuerda que le pidieron que diera el esperma por segunda vez?" Asintió de nuevo sin saber a dónde iba con esto "Bueno, cuando me encontré con la otra enfermera... te acuerdas, ¿verdad?" asintió con la cabeza por tercera vez "... y que se nos calleron las carpetas, y cuando las recogimos, cogimos las carpetas equivocadas y..."

"¿Y qué?" Trunks pidió hablar por primera vez en mucho tiempo

"El médico inseminó a otra chica con su esperma y... bueno, ella fue a la clínica hoy y resulta que está embarazada... con su bebé", dijo

Trunks se sorprendió, no sabía qué decir, alguien que estaba embarazada de él y él ni siquiera sabía su nombre

"Señor Brief?"

Trunks saltó de donde estaba sentado, agarró a la enfermera por los hombros, moviéndola con violencia: "¿Sabes quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?" -le preguntó

"Señor, me haces daño! ¡Suélteme!" dijo

"Dime!" , gritó

"Pan Son es su nombre!" la enfermera gritó:

Trunks la dejo de lado "Pan!" pensó "Pan está esperando un hijo mio!"

**Continuará…**


	6. Averiguando

Espero les guste el fic y gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Averiguando<strong>

Bulma escuchó la puerta que se abria y salió corriendo para ver quién era

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" -le preguntó

Pan se acercó a ella, mientras que Bra cerró la puerta "Bulma ... Tengo que decirte algo, pero por favor, prométeme que no le diras a nadie"

Bulma se dio cuenta de lo grave que era "lo prometo, pero ¿quieres ir a hablar a otro lugar?"

"Vayan a mi habitación", dijo Bra "Nadie las va a molestar ahí"

"Gracias Bra, vamos Pan" Bulma tomó la mano de Pan y la llevó escaleras arriba a la habitación de su hija.

Trunks llego a Capsule Corporation diez minutos más tarde, se encontró con que Pan ya estaba allí

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

Trunks se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana sentada en la sala de estar "Pan, ¿dónde está Pan?" -preguntó, sin molestarse siquiera en responder a su pregunta

"Ella está con mamá"

"Tengo que hablar con ella!" Trunks estaba a punto de correr escaleras arriba, pero Bra lo agarró del brazo "Ella está muy ocupado ahora mismo!"

"Bra esto es serio!"

"Apuesto a que no es tan grave como lo que ella y mamá están hablando", dijo Bra

"¿De qué están hablando?" Trunks pidió curioso

"Eso no es asunto tuyo! Si deseas hablar con ella, espera hasta que ella baje!"

Trunks se cruzó de brazos y se fue a la sala de estar para ver televisión.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que estás embarazada? No me dijiste que eras virgen?" Bulma pidió

"Soy virgen Bulma, no sé cómo me quedé embarazada!" Pan dijo

"Entonces, ¿qué me estás diciendo, que estás embarazada, pero no sabes quién es el padre?"

Pan asintió con la cabeza

"Ok, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? vas a decirle a Gohan y Videl, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó a Pan

"Sí, pero... no sé... yo estaba pensando en decirle a mi mamá primero"

"Estoy de acuerdo, eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer"

"Escucha Bulma, por favor, prométeme que no le diras a nadie"

"No te preocupes Pan, te lo prometo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

"Pan! Tengo que hablar contigo!" Trunks dijo tan pronto como vio a Pan bajando las escaleras

Pan suspiró "Trunks Lo siento, sé que accedi a hablar contigo, pero algo ocurrió y no puedo en este momento"

"Sin embargo, Pan, esto es realmente importante, estás..."

"Trunks! Deja sola a Pan! Ella tiene algo importante que hacer!" Bulma gritó desde la escalera

"Te prometo una vez terminado con lo que tengo que hacer, vamos a hablar todo lo que quieras" Pan le dijo y se fue

"Gracias mamá!"

"No me hables con ese tono de hombre jovencito!"

"Mamá, Bra puedo hablar con ustedes?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Bra

"Todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo!" Bulma dijo

"Ven siéntate, esto es realmente importante", dijo Trunks

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que ibas a decirle a Pan?" Bra le preguntó

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "Escucha, hoy día una mujer fue a mi casa y me dijo que ..." Trunks se detuvo y miró a ambas Bra y Bulma "Por favor, prométanme que no le diran a Pan, quiero decirle yo mismo"

"Prometido, sólo dice nos ya!" Bra dijo curiosa y a la vez molesta

"... Pan... Pan..."

"Pan, ¿qué?" Bulma pidió muy curiosa

"Ella está embarazada de mí"

"Sabemos que Pan está embarazada!" Bra, dijo entonces la golpeó "de tí?" gritó

Trunks se limitó a asentir

"Cálmate Bra, y Trunks, ¿cómo sabes que es verdad!" Bulma pidió

"Bueno... está embarazada ¿no?" -le preguntó

Bulma pensó por un segundo "yo le prometí... pero ya que se sabe... " "Sí, ella esta"

La cara de Trunks se iluminó "Yo no lo puedo creer, Pan está esperando un hijo mio!" Sonrió

"¡Espera! ¿Quién te dijo todo esto?" Bra le preguntó saliendo de su estado de shock

"Fue una enfermera del consultorio del Dr. Suzuki", dijo

"¿Cómo lo sé... porque Pan no tiene idea de cómo quedó embarazada ya sabes, ella es virgen", dijo sujetador

"¿Qué? Ella es virgen!"

"Sí, y es muy confuso en este momento, así que ¿cómo la enfermera sabe?"

"Bueno, la semana pasada llevé a Marron para que la inseminaran, y resulta que el médico inseminó a Pan por el hecho de que las enfermeras mezclaron las carpetas de Marron y Pan"

"Así que estas diciendo que todo esto es la culpa de la enfermera y el médico?" Bulma pidió

"Sí"

"Tenemos que decirle a Pan! Ella tiene derecho a saber", dijo Bra

"Sí, ella tiene que demandarlos!" Bulma dijo

"Lo sé, pero... bueno... yo no creo que debamos decirle", dijo Trunks

"¿Qué estás hablando!" Bra gritó agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa "Te has vuelto loco!"

"Cálmate Bra", dijo Bulma tratando de que suelte a Trunks "Y ¿qué quieres decir Trunks, tenemos que decirle!" dijo dejando a Bra

"Es sólo que... bueno, gracias a que metieron la pata, finalmente voy a ser padre y..."

Bra saltó de donde estaba sentada y se apoderó de él otra vez "¡Estás loco! Tú no puedes hacerle eso a ella ... Te juro que si no fueras mi hermano te mataría!"

"Entonces, ¿qué Trunks, sólo vas a dejarla que sufra?" Bulma le preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en sacar a Bra de él, se lo merecía

"No, no quiero que sufra! Pero si le digo, es probable que quiera abortar o algo así", dijo

"PAN nunca haría eso!" Bra gritó sacudiéndolo

"BRA! VAMOS!" Trunks le gritó, finalmente perdiendo su paciencia "no le voy a decir y se acabó!" le dijo

Pan, llego a su casa y entró, con la esperanza de que su padre no esté en casa

"¿Mamá? Estoy de vuelta, ¿dónde estás?" Pan dijo

"Estoy en mi habitación, hija" llamó Videl desde piso de arriba

Pan fue a buscarla, ella cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama junto a ella "¿Dónde está papá?" -le preguntó

"Él no está aquí, ¿por qué?"

"Gracias a Kami!" pensó: "Bueno es solo que... tengo que hablar contigo, tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué cosa es Pan?"

"Por favor, prométeme que no me juzgaras", dijo Pan.

"Pan, me estás asustando, dime!"

"Mamá... estoy... estoy..."

"Estas qué?"

"Estoy embarazada..."

Antes de que Videl pudiera decir o hacer algo, la puerta fue volada en pedazos revelando un furioso Gohan.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de <strong>**insane4iero****:** Bueno, aquí lo tienen, el capítulo seis. Si te digo la verdad, no creo que en este capítulo Trunks haya estado bien, se ha vuelto loco? ¿Va a mantener todo esto de Pan? Bra y Bulma le diran? ¿Qué va a hacer Gohan? Tantas preguntas que ni siquiera saben las respuestas a las ... De todos modos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, por favor reviews.


	7. Las cosas empeoran

Espero esten disfrutando de este fanfic y porfa dejen reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Las cosas empeoran<strong>

"Mamá... estoy... estoy..."

"Estas qué?"

"Estoy embarazada..."

Antes de que Videl pudiera decir o hacer algo, la puerta fue volada en pedazos revelando un furioso Gohan.

"¡Papá! yo... yo..."

Gohan se dirigió a ella poco a poco "¿Qué has dicho!" -preguntó en un tono bajo, peligroso

"Gohan, cálmate" Videl dijo estando frente a él

"Yo no me calmo! Explíqueme ahora!" , gritó dirigiéndose a Pan

Pan estaba asustada, nunca había visto a su padre actuar de esa manera, quería correr, pero sabía que huyendo no iba a solucionar nada. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron.

"BIEN?"

"Papá... yo no sé", fue todo lo que dijo

"No lo sé!" -le preguntó con incredulidad "¿Cómo puedes no saber Pan, estas embarazada ..." Videl lo detuvo

"Pan, escucha, no te avergüences de decir", dijo Videl

"Mamá, papá, les juro que no les estoy mintiendo! Yo no sé! Realmente yo no!" Pan dijo con lágrimas en su rostro

"No creo que llorar me calme Pan Son! Yo no soy blando como tu madre!" Gohan dijo con enojo

"Gohan dejar de hacer las cosas mas difíciles! Ahora Pan, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puedes no saber ... Quiero decir, tú no sólo puedes quedar embarazada así como así ..." Videl dijo

Gohan se quedó esperando que le iba responder Pan a Videl, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo "Pan, que nos dijiste que eras virgen!"

"Yo _soy_ virgen... "

Gohan detuvo «¡Basta! ¿Cómo puedes ser virgen? Estás embarazada! Nos mintió?" -le preguntó

"No papá, yo no, yo no mentiría sobre algo así a ustedes", dijo

"Escucha Gohan, déjame hablar a solas con ella", dijo Videl

"¡NO! Ella es mi hija"

"Sí Gohan, pero..."

"¡NO! Además, ¿qué queda por hablar? Pan nos mintió, nos dijo que era virgen, cuando obviamente no lo es! Todas las salidas a las que supuestamente iba a Capsule Corp... ¿cómo pode haber sido tan estúpido ... es probable que decía eso para ir de puta por ahí... "

Videl le dio una bofetada "Cómo te atreves! No puedo creer que realmente hayas llamado a tu hija..." Videl dejó caer lágrimas "Oye Gohan, no puedo ni siquiera mirarte ahora... solo déjanos"

Por ahora, Pan estaba llorando más de lo que ya era. Gohan miró y salió de la habitación

Tan pronto como se fue, Pan saltó a los brazos de su madre, ambos llorando con todo el corazón

"Mamá lo siento, no quería que nada de esto sucediera..."

"Está bien cariño, no es tu culpa!"

"Pero, ¿Mamá, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí... y ahora papá me llama..."

"No te atrevas a repetirlo Pan!"

"¿Qué voy a hacer mamá?" Pan pidió

Videl miró "No te preocupes Pan, vamos a resolver esto juntas, confío en ti y sé que no estás mintiendo cuando dices que eres virgen"

Pan la abrazó de nuevo "Gracias mamá, gracias por ser tan comprensiva"

Bra estaba sentada en la sala de estar junto a Bulma mirando TV

"Mamá ... ¿crees Pan esté bien... quiero decir, ella no ha llamado ni nada, estoy preocupada!"

"Relajate Bra, estoy segura de que va a llamar si pasa algo"

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono, Bra rápidamente se acercó a contestar "¿Hola? Pan! ¿Estás bien ... eh ... sí, claro, estoy segura de que no le importa, hasta entonces, adiós"

Bulma miró "¿Y bien?"

"Ella está viniendo para acá con Videl, ella me preguntó si podían quedarse aquí por un tiempo"

"¿Qué? Videl también?" Bulma pidió

Bra asintió con la cabeza "¿Crees que Trunks nos mataría si le decimos a Pan la verdad?" -le preguntó

"Yo no lo creo, pero... ¿realmente a nosotras nos toca decirle?" Bulma pidió

Bra se quedó mirando al suelo pensando

"No me gusta un poco esta situación ", dijo Bulma sacando a Bra de sus pensamientos

"Venga ayúdame a preparar Bra las habitaciones"

"Trunks, ¿dónde demonios has estado?" Marron le preguntó

Trunks cerró la puerta "Estaba haciendo algo importante"

Marron lo miró con enojo "Más importante que la firma del divorcio?"

"Lo creas o no, sí", dijo Trunks mientras se sentaba

Marron se sentó junto a él "Ok, ¿y qué estabas haciendo?"

"Escucha Marron, lo que voy a decirte es un secreto"

Marron se acercó al sentir curiosidad "¿Qué es?"

"Pan ... Pan está embarazada", dijo

Marron salió con los ojos abiertos "¿Qué? Está embarazada? ¿Cómo... quiero decir... Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un novio", dijo

"... Yo soy el padre", dijo Trunks

"Tú eres el qué!" Marron gritó

**Continuara…**


	8. Dile!

Ante todo gracias por todos sus reviews que me han dejado ya que ustedes me inspiran a seguir continuando con esta historia.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso en agradecimiento y los dejo leyendo este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Dile!<strong>

"Escucha Marron, lo que voy a decirte es un secreto"

Marron se acercó al sentir curiosidad "¿Qué es?"

"Pan ... Pan está embarazada", dijo

Marron salió con los ojos abiertos "¿Qué? Está embarazada? ¿Cómo... quiero decir... Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un novio", dijo

"... Yo soy el padre", dijo Trunks

"Tú eres el qué!" Marron gritó

"Cálmate, Marron! Te voy a explicar ..."

"TU me engañaste! COMO PUEDISTE!" ella le dio una bofetada

Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Trunks la agarró del brazo en el aire

"Maldita sea Marron, permíteme explicarte antes de empezar a golpearme!"

"Explicarme? Explicar qué? Que te acostaste con Pan? Podrías haberte esperado al menos hasta que estemos divorciados antes de irte a dormir con ella!"

"Marron, no dormí con Pan, nunca te engañaría... especialmente con Pan, ella es... ella es... no se, simplemente vuelve a sentarte y deja que te explique"

Marron lo miró con recelo "Está bien, pero es mejor que sea una buena explicación!"

Trunks tomó una respiración profunda "Bueno, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos al médico para que te inseminaran..."

* * *

><p>Gohan estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar pensando en todo lo que había sucedido "¿Cómo pude? No puedo creer que llamé a mi hija... ella nunca me perdonará!" estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Videl y Pan caminaban en la sala de estar con un par de maletas.<p>

"Gohan"

Gohan miró hacia arriba para ver a Videl y Pan de pie junto a la puerta con las maletas en sus manos "Kami Oh, no!"

"Pan y yo decidimos quedarnos con Bulma por un par de días"

Gohan se acercó a ellas "pero Videl... ustedes... ustedes no pueden irse"

"Lo siento Gohan, tal vez de esta manera pienses mejor sobre el gran error que cometiste"

"Pan, por favor, lo siento"

"¿Sabes papá, todo lo que quería de ti era tu apoyo, que me dijeras que entiendes, que no fue culpa mía. Yo quería que me abrazaras y que me dijeran que me iban a ayudar, que yo no estaba sola en esto. Pero estaba equivocada, me gritaste, y sabes qué, no me importa, yo sé lo que realmente sucedió, y no me importa si crees que soy una puta. Me alegro detener el apoyo de mamá, Bulma y Bra, creo que eso es suficiente para que no me pierda y me vuelva loca. Vámonos mamá ", dijo mientras salía.

"Pan!" estaba a punto de seguirla, pero Videl se puso delante de él

"Vamos a estar en casa de Bulma en caso de que decidas hablar de esto como personas civilizadas, sólo espero que Pan quiera hablar contigo después de lo sucedido".

Salió y cerró la puerta dejando a Gohan solo "¿Qué he hecho?" fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y en uno de sus momentos más débiles, lloró como un bebé.

* * *

><p>Bulma y Bra estaban terminando la fijación de las habitaciones donde Videl y Pan se iban a quedar. Bulma le estaba diciendo a Bra para no decir nada a Videl y Pan de que Trunks es el padre del bebé de Pan, pero Bra estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención a su mamá. Bra suspiró 'pobre Pan, me pregunto qué pasó con su padre... No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendole... ella siempre estaba feliz y ahora que está embarazada... ella parece tan... depresiva... Quizás sí, quizás si le digo la verdad, ella podría sentirse mejor... "<p>

"Bra? Estás escuchandome?" Bulma le preguntó cuando vio la mirada de su hija mirando al vacío.

"¿Eh? Lo siento mamá, ¿qué?"

"No importa... sólo asegúrate de no decirle nada a Pan acerca de Trunks ok, voy a hablar con él después para convencerlo de que le diga", dijo Bulma

"Ok mamá, sólo asegúrate de hablar con él tan pronto como sea posible, no me gusta ver a Pan de esa manera!"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza "Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento", dijo mientras hacia un gesto a Bra para que la siga al piso de abajo

"Mamá, ¿qué pasa con Gohan... solo va a dejarla así... quiero decir..."

"Estoy segura de que tenía sus razones, Bra", dijo Bulma

De repente sonó el timbre, Bra rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como la abrió, la abrazó Pan "Me odia Bra! Mi propio padre me odia!"

"Cálmate Pan, ¿por qué dices eso?" -preguntó ella haciendo un gesto a Videl para que pase

"Me llamó puta!" Pan dijo

Bra estaba tan sorprendida, no sabía qué decir "Oye Pan, ven siéntate", dijo Bulma mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba al sofá.

Bra tenia una mejor visión de su amiga "Oh Kami, no lo puedo creer ..." Pan estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar 'Nunca la he visto así, ni siquiera puede caminar en línea recta sin la ayuda de alguien' Bra sintió que sus ojos comienzan a aguarse 'No Bra... no puedes llorar, tienes que estar fuerte para ella' se acercó a sentarse junto a ella

"¿Qué pasó?" Bulma pidió

"Gohan, él... él explotó, él... él no puede entender que Pan esté embarazada y sigue siendo virgen... Me refiero a que realmente la llamó... ya sabes ... yo le di una bofetada" Videl dijo "Él me dijo que lo sentía antes de salir"

"Yo no me siento muy bien..." Pan dijo débilmente

"Bra, llevala a su habitación, necesita descansar", dijo Bulma

Bra asintió con la cabeza "Vamos Pan, deja que te ayude", tomó la mano de Pan y la llevó arriba

"No crees que ella esté enferma o algo asi, no?" Videl le preguntó a Bulma preocupada

"No es que quiera que te preocupes, Videl, pero con todo lo que está pasando entre ella y Gohan, creo que podría ser una posibilidad para que ella se enferme"

Bra abrió la puerta de la habitación de Pan, la dirigió a su cama y la ayudó a acostarse

"¿Necesitas algo?" -le preguntó

"No, gracias Bra... tu siempre estas cuando te necesito", dijo

Bra sonrió "Para eso son los amigos, Pan"

* * *

><p>"¿QUÉ? tienes que decirle Trunks! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría estar pasando?" Marron pidió<p>

"Estoy asustado Marron... Quiero decir, ella me odiará para siempre"

"Ella te odiará para siempre si no se lo dices y ella se entera de algún otro medio... Quiero decir que no fue tu culpa! Estoy segura de que entenderá!"

"¿Tú crees?" -le preguntó

"Sí... quiero decir... no quieres experimentar con ella lo que no pudiste vivir conmigo?" -le preguntó con tristeza

Trunks suspiro "Por favor, Marron"

"Trunks ... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta"

Él asintió con la cabeza

"¿Te gusta Pan?"

Trunks la miró "¿Me gusta Pan? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" pensó "Por supuesto que no!" dijo

"¿Estás seguro... Quiero decir, ella está embarazada de tí!" dijo

"Yo estoy... sí", dijo

"Trunks, no te preocupes que no voy a tirarte una bofetada o puñetazo, me acabas de decir la verdad!" dijo

"No sé, no estoy seguro", confesó

"Ok, así, cuando vas a decirle sobre el bebé y todo", dijo tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz

"No sé, yo podría decirle mañana, quiero decir que es un poco tarde ahora..." se detuvo "Gohan! Él me va a matar cuando se entere!"

Marron puso los ojos "Dejar de hacer excusas Trunks! Tienes que decirle!" gritó

"Ok... yo... yo voy a decirle... tan pronto como sea posible", dijo

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Pan se despertó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño 'no lo puedo creer, estoy embarazada, no sé quién es el padre, no sé ni cómo quedé embarazada en primer lugar y por si fuera poco, mi padre me odia!' pensó mientras se cepillaba los dientes, empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó ayer. Ella se devolvió a la realidad, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta "Pase"<p>

La puerta se abrió y entró Bulma "Pan?"

"Estoy en el baño, voy a estar en un segundo", dijo

Ella salió y saludó a Bulma con una sonrisa

"Wow, estas mucho mejor ahora Pan", dijo

"Gracias Bulma, tienes algo que decirme?"

"Oh sí, Trunks llamó, dijo que necesita hablar contigo, dijo que era urgente y me dijo que te diga que viene aquí en unas cinco horas" dijo 'Espero que él le cuente todo de que es el padre del bebé'

"Oh, ok, gracias Bulma"

Bulma le sonrió y se fue.

"Me pregunto de que quera hablar" ella se rió un poco: "Ha querido hablar conmigo desde ayer por la mañana! Oh, bueno, mejor tomo una ducha rápida " entró al baño

Una media hora más tarde bajó las escaleras "¡Buenos días!"

Videl la miró y sonrió 'Gracias a Kami se ve mejor!' "Pan Buenos días, tienes hambre?" le preguntó

"Un poco", dijo Pan, y se sentó junto a Bra

"Pan, ¿adivina qué, hoy nos vamos de compras, vas llegar de muy buen humor!" dijo

"Claro, eso suena bien, puedo mamá?"

"Por supuesto Pan"

Pan de repente se acordó de Trunks "Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo?" -le preguntó

"No te preocupes, vamos a estar de vuelta antes de que Trunks venga", dijo Bra

"Oh, ok"

"Así que date prisa y come"

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado el capi y porfa dejen reviews.<p>

Hasta el próximo capitulo! n.n


	9. La charla I Parte

Hola aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 de esta traducción, gracias por los reviews y espero que disfruten de este capi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: La discusión<strong>** parte I**

Bra y Pan entraron a Capsule Corporation, con muchas bolsas en las manos.

"Wow, estoy tan cansada, hemos hecho un buen botín ¿eh?" Bra le preguntó mientras dejaba caer las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó en el sofá

Pan hizo lo mismo "¿No querrás decir que_ tú_ hiciste todo el tirón? "

Bra volvió a mirarla "Bueno, sí, pero de quién es la culpa?"

"Tú sabes cómo soy con las compras, además cual es el punto de comprar cualquier cosa, cuando dentro de..." Pan contando con los dedos "... cinco meses nada me va a caber?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, podría haber comprado ropa de maternidad" tan pronto como Bra dijo, ella se tapó la boca

Pan se dio cuenta y sonrió "No te preocupes por eso, en realidad me estoy acostumbrando a estar embarazada y todo"

"¿Estás segura?" Bra le preguntó

"Sí"

"Bueno, en ese caso, una vez que hayas terminado de hablar con Trunks, vamos a volver a comprarte a tí y al bebé un poco de ropa ..." Bra notó a Pan a punto de decir algo "Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta", se veía en Pan, listo para decir algo "Asimismo no tomare como respuesta cualquier cosa que signifique no!" dijo

"Ok Bra, pero lo que iba a decir era que tengo hambre!"

Bra la miró sorprendida "Pero... pero comimos hace poco"

Pan se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago "Oye, ahora tengo que comer por dos", dijo

Bra se echó a reír "Ok, te voy a hacer algo"

"Uh... Bra sabes cocinar?" Pan preguntó nerviosamente

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí!" ella dijo entrando en la cocina "Que quieres comer?"

Pan pensó por un minuto "Um .. carne lo mein!" dijo

Bra se puso un delantal "Ok, carne lo mein viene!"

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?"

"No, sólo siéntate y ve a la maestra trabajar", bromeó Bra

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Bra entregó un cuenco lleno de lo mein a Pan "¡Aquí tienes! El mejor lo mein que jamás se ha hecho!"

"Oh, ya volvieron"

Dieron media vuelta y vieron a Bulma por la puerta de la cocina

"Mamá, ¿adivinen qué! Acabo de cocinarle a Pan, ¿quieres?"

"No, gracias, querida, acabo de comer", dijo sonriendo Bulma

Justo en ese momento se oyó la puerta que se abre

"Voy a ir a ver quién es" Bulma dijo y se fue

"Hola mamá!"

"Hey, Trunks!" Bulma dijo: "Así que estás dispuesto a decirle todo a Pan?" -le preguntó

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "¿Cómo está?" preguntó

"Bueno, Bra la llevó de compras y está mucho mejor que ayer, eso es seguro"

"Eso es bueno, no quiero que nada malo le pase", dijo

Bulma lo miró "Trunks ... ¿qué pasa con Marron?"

"No te preocupes mamá, ya he hablado con ella"

"Ella está bien con esto?" -preguntó ella sorprendida

"Sí, ¿por qué?" preguntó

"Bueno, yo sólo pensaba que ella, lo miraría por el camino equivocado y pensaria que ..."

Trunks le retira la palabra "Bueno mamá, no estás equivocada, casi me dio un puñetazo porque pensó que yo estaba teniendo una aventura con Pan", dijo

"Ok, ¿y qué va a pasar ahora?" -le preguntó

"No sé, Marron todavía quiere el divorcio y así..."

"Vas a pasar por ello?" Bulma pidió

"Sí, tanto como nos duele", dijo

"¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí?" ella le preguntó

"Lo que me preguntó?"

"Sí, si realmente la amas o no?" -le preguntó

Trunks pensó por un segundo "En realidad, no mamá, pero quiero decir, me casé con ella porque la amaba", dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta que dijo: 'amado'. Bulma sin embargo, no lo pasó por desapercibido.

"Ok, bueno, piensa en ello!" ella dijo: "Ahora ve a hablar con Pan, me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste"

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó

"En la cocina con Bra"

Trunks sonrió 'Comer para dos ahora!' pensó con alegría "Gracias mamá", se dirigió hacia la cocina

Cuando entró vio a Bra y Pan, Pan hablaba mientras se frotaba el estómago. Tosió en voz baja para que su presencia sea conocida. Tanto Bra y Pan lo miraron.

"Oh hola hermano!"

"Hola Trunks, ¿cómo te va?" Pan pidió

'Wow, se ve tan hermosa allí sentada, frotándose el estómago y... espera! ¿De qué estas hablando Trunks! ¿Acabas de llamar a Pan hermosa! "

"Um... Trunks, hola! Tierra a Trunks?"

Trunks salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Bra agitando una mano delante de él

"¿Eh? Eh... sí... ¿qué?"

"¡Oh Kami! ¿Estás bien? No estás enfermo, o si?" Bra le preguntó

"Estoy bien! Pan ¿Estás lista para hablar?" preguntó

Pan asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla "Sí, vamos a mi habitación?" -le preguntó

"Está bien por mí", dijo

"No tomen demasiado tiempo! Todavía tenemos que ir de compras Pan!" Bra dijo

"Otra vez, ¿para qué?" Trunks preguntó

Pan rió nerviosamente "¡Oh ... uh ... Bra se olvidó de comprar ... um ... eh ..."

"Oh ... sí ... los zapatos de ... um ..." Bra dijo rápidamente recordando que Pan no sabía que Trunks sabía que ella esta embarazada.

Trunks miró con recelo "Si tú lo dices"

Pan dejó escapar una risita nerviosa "Vamos, olvidate de eso", dijo señalando a Trunks para que la siguieran, dejando a Bra en la cocina "¡Menos mal! Casi me vuela!" se dijo

* * *

><p>Pan entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de Trunks "Ok, escucha, sé que quieres hablar conmigo y todo eso, pero me hice a la idea y decidí decirte algo muy importante para mí", dijo<p>

Trunks la miró '¿Ella realmente me va a decir que está embarazada, me confiara su secreto?' pensó "¿Qué cosa Pan?" preguntó

"Bueno, bueno..." tomó un profundo aliento "Trunks... estoy... embarazada!" dijo

Trunks la abrazó "Pan... yo... ya sabia", dijo

Pan se apartó de él "¿En serio? ¿Cómo? Me refiero a que los únicos que sabían eran mis padres, Bulma y Bra... Bra! Ella te lo dijo?" -preguntó con enojo

"No yo. Pan... bueno... el ki del bebé te delató", dijo tratando de pensar en algo rápido

"Oh, nunca pensé en eso", ella dijo: "Oh, no, pronto todo el mundo lo va a saber!" dijo empezando a preocuparse "¿Qué van a pensar mis abuelos? -pensó-. Se volvió a Trunks "Escucha Trunks, yo sé lo que estás pensando!" dijo

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó confundido

"¿Cómo puedo estar embarazada si no tengo ni siquiera un novio? Bueno, la verdad es que yo todavía soy virgen", dijo, Trunks estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Pan le cortó "Sí, soy virgin, ¿cómo puede yo ser virgen si estoy embarazada? NO LO SÉ! " -gritó

"Cálmate Pan, entiendo", dijo

"Tú... ¿en serio?" Se preguntó sin poder creer lo que acabo de oír de Trunks! 'Trunks entiende? ¿Por qué, por qué no puede ser mi padre así de comprensivo?' pensó

"Pan, tengo que decirte algo", dijo

"Sí, está bien", dijo

"Tiene que ver con todo esto", dijo

"¿Qué quieres decir Trunks?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo es porque, yo sé cómo quedaste embarazada", dijo

Pan se sorprendió, no podía formar las palabras "Tú... tú... sabes?" se las arregló para decir

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a la clínica para un chequeo?" preguntó

Pan asintió con la cabeza "Sí"

"Bueno, ese mismo día, Marron y yo fuimos para que la inseminaran" dijo: "Cuando fui a dar a la enfermera de mi esperma, se topó con otra enfermera que a causa de eso ambas dejaron caer sus carpetas, resulta que ellas cambiaron... " se detuvo "estás siguiendo Pan?"

"Sí, pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, la otra enfermera llevaba tus registros en esa carpeta y... te... inseminaron por error", dijo

"Me inseminaron?" -preguntó ella en voz baja "¿Yo?" dijo un poco más fuerte esta vez. Entonces la golpeó "TU", dijo a Trunks "Tú eres el padre de mi... de mi bbé?" -preguntó ella en voz baja

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "Sí Pan"

Pan dejó que sus lágrimas calleran "... TRUNKS ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!" se soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

**Continuará…**


	10. La charla II Parte

**Capítulo 10: La discusión Parte II**

"Me inseminaron?" -preguntó ella en voz baja "¿A mí?" dijo un poco más fuerte esta vez. Entonces la golpeó "TU", dijo a Trunks "Tú eres el padre de mi ... de mi bebé?" -preguntó ella en voz baja

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "Sí Pan"

Pan dejó caer sus lágrimas "... TRUNKS ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!" se soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Trunks se quedó allí, completamente en shock "He arruinado su vida?

"Pero... no es mi culpa! ¿Por qué está pasando esto a mí? No puedo creer esto!" Trunks se paseaba en la habitación, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido con Pan "Tengo que hablar con ella! No puedo soportar que ella me odie por el resto de su vida!" Salió a la sala por Pan, pero un segundo después volvió y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración "¿Qué estás haciendo Trunks? Si vas a buscarla en este momento, ella te matará!" Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación de nuevo hasta que de repente se detuvo "¡Lo tengo... Voy a esperar a que regrese", y con eso se sentó a esperar a PAN.

* * *

><p>"Pan, que ocurrió, ¿por qué estás temblando? ¿Estás bien?"<p>

"No Bulma, no estoy bien, Trunks!"

"¿Qué pasa con Trunks?" Bulma pidió preocupada

"¡Nada!... Me dijo que él es el padre de mi bebé!" dijo mientras dejaba caer más lágrimas

"Pan, cálmate... yo... ya lo sabía"

"Sabías! ¿Por qué no me dijiste Bulma?" Pan pidió, con lágrimas en su rostro

"Lo siento Pan, pensé que no era mi lugar decirte"

"Esta bien Bulma... yo no lo puedo creer... quiero decir..." dejó más lágrimas caer '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?' pensó

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Bulma pidió

"No sé Bulma, Yo... tengo que hablar con mi mamá", dijo "¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Sí, esta en la planta baja con Bra" Bulma estaba a punto de irse, pero Pan la agarró del brazo

"Bulma... puedes venir tambien, has sido muy amable conmigo en todo esto y necesito todo el apoyo del mundo", dijo

Bulma sonrió y la abrazó " Por supuesto Pan, eres como una segunda hija para mí"

Pan le devolvió el abrazo "Gracias Bulma"

* * *

><p>Pan corrió y abrazó a Videl "¡Mamá!"<p>

Videl le devolvió el abrazo confusa "Pan? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya sé lo que pasó mamá!" ella simplemente dijo

"Pan, espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Antes de y que Pan pudiera decir algo, sonó el teléfono, Bra rápidamente se acercó a responder "Hola, Residencia Brief... um, sí, espera" Bra volvió a Videl "Es Gohan" Videl cogió el teléfono "¿Hola? Sí, está bien, voy hacerle saber "colgó y se volvió a Pan" Tu padre va a venir "

"Mi papá? para qué? A insultarme todavía más?" Pan pidió

"No Pan, sólo quiere hablar contigo", dijo Videl

"No quiero hablar con él!" Pan dijo

"Pan... ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad?", dijo Bra "Quiero decir, él es tu papá después de todo, y creo que te haría bien hablar con él"

"Bra tiene razón Pan, deberías darle una oportunidad y decirle la verdad", dijo Bulma

"¿Qué verdad?" Videl le preguntó confundida

"Eso es lo que quería decirte mamá, ya sé cómo quedé embarazada", dijo Pan.

"Ya sabe! ¿Cómo?"

Pan respiró hondo "¿Recuerdas cuando fui hacerme un chequeo?" Videl asintió con la cabeza "Bueno... la enfermera que estaba llevando mi carpeta chocó con otra enfermera y bueno ... ellas confundieron las carpetas y ... terminé siendo inseminada", dijo

"¿Qué? Pero Pan... tenemos que demandarlos...! Ellos no pueden salirse con la suya!" Videl dijo levantandose de donde estaba asentanda

" Pan, Videl tiene razón, hay que demandarlos!" Bra dijo

Bulma asintió con la cabeza "Sí Pan, te ayudaremos"

Pan sonrió "Bulma Gracias" se volvió a Videl "Hay otra cosa más"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, el padre de mi bebé... es... es Trunks"

"Trunks? De todas las personas... tenía que ser Trunks!"

Tanto Bra y Bulma se miraron confundidas

"¿Qué quiere decir" de todas las personas "Videl?" Bulma pidió

Pan suspiró "Bueno, supongo que no hay razón para ocultarlo más"

"¿De qué estás hablando Pan?" Bra le preguntó, ansiosa por saber

"Bueno, yo... yo estaba enamorada de Trunks..." Pan dijo

"¿Tú? Enamorada de mi hijo!" Bulma le preguntó, entonces se dio cuenta de algo "Es por eso que no fuiste a su boda!"

Pan asintió con la cabeza, de repente encontrando los dedos interesante "La verdad es que... todavía..."

"Te gusta él? Pan, no... tu padre sabe de esto?" Bra le preguntó

"Sí, él sabe..."

"¡Oh Kami, Pan, ¿no crees que esto hará las cosas peor? Quiero decir, si tu padre sabe que te gusta mi hermano... ¿no te parece que... bueno, que él piense que tu y él... "

"Yo nunca tendría sexo con una PERSONA CASADA BRA!" Pan le gritó

"Ok todo el mundo cálmese! Y Bra, Pan necesita tu apoyo ahora!" Bulma dijo

"Mamá tienes razón, lo siento Pan"

Pan negó con la cabeza "No te preocupes Bra"

"Ok, ahora Pan, Trunks sabe que estas" enamorada" de él?" Bulma pidió

"No, nunca tuve las agallas para decirle!"

"Pan, tu no estás teniendo ninguna idea loca ¿verdad?" Videl le preguntó

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pan pidió

"Tú sabes, decirle que te gusta"

"Mamá, Trunks está casado"

"No por mucho tiempo", dijo Bra, Bulma miró "Bra!"

"¿De qué hablas Bra?" Pan preguntó con curiosidad

"Bueno... él se está divorciando"

"Él se está divorciando?" Pan le preguntó alegremente "¿Por qué?" -preguntó ella con más seriedad

"Mira, eso no es lo importante en estos momentos Pan!" Videl dijo

"Tienes razón, voy a ir a descansar un rato antes de que mi papá vinga", dijo Pan mientras se levantaba "¿me pueden llamar cuando llegue aquí?" -les preguntó

"Sí, no te preocupes", dijo Bra

Pan sonrió y subió las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró a Trunks sentado en su cama

"Pan, tenemos que hablar!"

Pan entró y cerró la puerta "No tenemos nada que hablar Trunks! Déjalo!"

Trunks se acercó a ella "Pan, debes entender que esto no es mi culpa!"

"Trunks, sé que esto no fue culpa tuya"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás enojada conmigo?" preguntó

"Trunks... toda mi vida, he soñado con tener un hijo, pero no de esta manera!, Siempre he soñado con conocer a alguien, enamorarme, casarme... concebir un hijo con amor ... pero no que me inseminaran en una habitación vacía y fría!... Y ahora estoy embarazada de un bebé que no fue planeado para ser concebido en el primer lugar! "

Trunks se quedó allí "Pan... yo... ¡Lo siento! No sabía que se sentías de esta manera!" la abrazó

Pan lo rechazó "Bueno, ahora ya sabes Trunks"

De repente entro Bra "Pan, tu padre está aquí"

"Estaré allí en un minuto, gracias Bra"

Ella sonrió y se fue de la habitación "Trunks mira, tengo que hablar con mi padre, si realmente lo sientes, ven conmigo y vamos a decirle a todos de esto y encontrar una manera de resolverlo", dijo Pan.

La cara de Trunks se iluminó 'A lo mejor hay esperanza' " Sí Pan!"

Y bajaron las escaleras para hablar con Gohan.

**Continuará…**


	11. decisiones

**Capítulo 11: Las decisiones**

Pan y Trunks bajaron las escaleras, Gohan ya estaba sentado en la sala de estar con Videl y Bulma. – 'Me pregunto dónde está Bra?' Pan pensaba. Tan pronto como entraron en la sala de estar, Gohan se levantó y se acercó a Pan a abrazarla. "Pan, te extrañé! Por favor, perdóname por actuar como un total idiota, por no ser comprensivo... Lo siento. Yo sé que no me lo merezco por no ser un buen padre Pan... pero por favor... "

Pan no podía contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos: "Papá..." ella le devolvió el abrazo "... por supuesto que te perdono papá, yo sé que en el fondo no querías decir lo que dijiste" ella dijo: "Además, tú eres mi padre, aunque quisiera, no podría odiarte! "

"Pan, yo sé lo que te dije ayer, realmente me duele..."

"No te preocupes papá, yo no puedo decir que ya he olvidado, pero puedo decirte que te perdono y que voy a tratar de olvidar"

Gohan sonrió con cariño "Gracias Pan"

Pan tomó a Gohan de la mano y lo guió a sentarse "Um... papá, Trunks y yo debemos hablar contigo"

"¿Por qué Trunks?" Gohan le preguntó confundido

"Papá..." Trunks la interrumpió

"Oye Gohan... Sé que me vas a odiar a después de esto, pero tengo que decirtelo de todos modos, sé que Pan está embarazada"

Gohan miró a Trunks confundido y luego a Pan "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Pan esté embarazada?" –le preguntó a Trunks

"Papá, déjame explicarte"

"Por favor, porque ya estoy muy confundido por el momento!"

"Cuando les dije a ti y a mamá que estaba embarazada, yo les dije que no sabía cómo me quedé embarazada en el primer lugar... bueno... Trunks me dijo..."

"Trunks? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Gohan le preguntó

"Mira Gohan, no es fácil decirte esto..." Trunks dijo

"Papá, cuando fui al médico para hacerme un chequeo... algo salió mal y... me he inseminaron, así es como me quedé embarazada", dijo Pan esperanzada de que su padre no diera la vuelta otra vez.

"Pero... ¿cómo... ¿por qué?"

"Gohan, el día que Pan fue a la oficina del Dr. Suzuki fue el mismo día que llevéa Marron para que ella sea inseminada..."

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?... No me digas que eres..."

"Gohan, por favor trata de mantener la calma." Videl le dijo:

"Lo haré, pero... Estoy más confundido que antes" se volvió a Trunks "Trunks, ¿qué es lo que Marron y tu tienen que ver con todo esto?"

"Veras, la enfermera que llevaba los registros de Pan chocó con la enfermera que llevaba los registros de Marron... y así hubo una confusión..."

Gohan no permitió terminar de Trunks "¿Estás diciendo que Pan fue inseminada con tu esperma?"

Pan se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se arrodilló delante de Gohan "sí papá... Trunks es el padre del bebé que llevo"

Gohan no sabía qué decir, Pan estaba embarazada de... Trunks. 'Ok, mantenga la calma Gohan...' él tomó una respiración profunda

"Papá, di algo!"

"Bueno, yo, por mi parte, creo que Trunks y Pan necesitan casarse"

Todos se volvieron hacia donde la voz venía y vieron a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en una pared cerca de la cocina

"Vegeta? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?" Bulma pidió

"Lo suficiente para saber que Pan está embarazada, y que es de Trunks", dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos

"¿padre estás loco? Pan y yo no podemos casarnos!" Trunks dijo

"¿Por qué no? Usted va a tener un hijo con ella, ¿no?" Vegeta pidió

"Bueno... sí... pero... Yo ya estoy casado"

"¿Y? Tu madre me dijo que se estaban divorciando"

"Vegeta... no pueden casarse, sí van a tener un hijo juntos, pero no por amor", dijo Videl

"Creo que la mejor manera de resolver esto es que Pan y Trunks vivan juntos, no hay manera de que Pan la pase todo este tiempo sola, cuando Trunks tiene que estar ahí también" Gohan dijo

"Sin embargo, Gohan, Trunks está casado", dijo Videl

"Sí, pero al igual que Vegeta dijo, él se está divorciando"

"Pues sí, además de eso quiero experimentar el embarazo de PAN todo lo que pueda y creo que nosotros vivamos juntos es una buena idea"

"Um... hola? ¿Alguien me va a preguntar si estoy bien con lo que están decidiendo hacer con mi vida?" Pan pidió un poco molesta porque la estaban dejando de lado

"Pan tiene razón, tiene derecho a decidir lo que quiere hacer", dijo Trunks

"¿Qué quieres hacer pan?" Bulma pidió

Pan pensó por un momento "Bueno... Quiero quedarme como estoy ahora, viviendo con mis padres"

"Absolutamente no!" Gohan dijo

"Pero papá yo..."

"¡No! Pan estás siendo egoísta, Trunks quiere pasar tiempo contigo durante tu embarazo y sólo estás pensando en ti misma"

Pan estaba avergonzado, "Papá tienes razón... pero, yo no quiero vivir con él... solo… tienes razón él es el padre, pero... hay alguna forma de... quiero decir... No quiero que... ya sabes..." Pan no podía expresar lo que pensaba

"Gohan... Creo que lo que Pan está tratando de decir es que ella no quiere vivir sola con Trunks", dijo Videl con calma "Es eso Pan?" -preguntó ella. Pan asintió con la cabeza ruborizada

Bulma sonrió "Creo que sé cómo podemos resolver este pequeño problema"

Vegeta miró a Bulma "¿Qué estás pensando, mujer?"

"Bueno, me alegra que lo preguntes, yo estaba pensando que Pan podría venir a vivir aquí y no te preocupes Pan tu puedes tener tu propia habitación, y cuando los Trunks se divorcie, puede venir y quedarse aquí también, en su propia habitación "dijo

"¿Estás seguro Bulma?, no quiero ser una molestia", dijo Pan.

"Tonterías, ¿has visto este lugar, es enorme, además de como te dije antes, eres como una segunda hija para mí Panny" dijo Bulma

Pan la abrazó "Wow, gracias Bulma eres la mejor" Pan se volvió hacia sus padres "Bueno, ¿qué piensan papá, mamá?" - les preguntó

"Yo estoy bien con eso", dijo Videl

Gohan asintió con la cabeza "Si, yo también, y por lo menos no voy a estar preocupado por ti, ahora sé que estará en buenas manos con Bulma"

"Por lo tanto, está arreglado, Pan puedes instalarte cuando lo desees", dijo Bulma

"Sigo pensando en que deberían casarse", murmuró Vegeta

Bulma se volvió hacia él "No te metas Vegeta!"

"Está bien, nadie me escucha! Hagan lo que quieran!" dijo lanzando sus manos en el aire y yéndose para continuar con su entrenamiento.

"No le hagan caso", dijo Bulma a los demás

"Bueno, me alegro de que todo se arreglara", dijo sonriendo Videl

Pan la abrazó y Gohan "¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"

**Continuará…**


	12. no mas comida chatarra

**Capítulo 12: No más comida chatarra**

"¿Lista Pan?" Videl preguntó

Pan dejó escapar un gran suspiro y asintió "Sí"

Pan y sus padres entraron en la oficina del Sr. Kisako. Ella había decidido finalmente demandar al Dr. Suzuki por hacer lo que hizo. Claro, ella estaba feliz de que iba a tener un bebé ahora que las cosas se enderezaron, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Y si fuera a suceder de nuevo a otra persona? Ella no quería que nadie pasara por lo que estaba pasando. Si inseminaran a otra chica por error, no garantiza que la chica sabría quién era el padre. Ella tuvo "suerte" saber quién era el padre de su bebé y que estaba cerca de él y su familia.

"Pan? ¿Estás bien?" Gohan le preguntó cuando vio la mirada de Pan perdida en el espacio

Pan salió de su pensamiento "¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien", sonrió tranquilizadoramente "Vamos a terminar con esto"

_Dos meses han pasado ya.__Pan había ganado gracias a la petición de declaración de la Sra. Kajishima contra el médico.__Así que el Dr. Suzuki fue despojado de sus poderes y la clínica fue suspendida.__Trunks ya había firmado su divorcio y tomaría sólo un mes más para finalizarlo._

Pan estaba sentada en la cama de Trunks con un galón de helado en su regazo. Ella estaba viendo la televisión mientras comia. Justo en ese momento, Trunks entró y la vio.

"Uh... Pan?"

"¿Sí?" -preguntó ella comiendo otra cucharada de helado

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo Trunks? Estoy comiendo!" dijo

"Pensé que el médico te dijo que dejaras de comer comida chatarra, para mantenerte saludable! Basta con mirarte! ¿Cuánto peso has ganado?"preguntó

"No sé, no me he pesado", dijo molesta

"Mira Pan, no puedes seguir así! Yo no estoy diciendo por molestarte, estoy preocupado por ti y el bebé", dijo

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés preocupado por nosotros, pero me siento perfectamente bien, así que déjame", dijo y siguió comiendo

"Pan, lo digo en serio! Pásame eso!" dijo mientras trataba de agarrar el helado de Pan,

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama "No, vete y déjame en paz!"

"¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres hacer las cosas de la manera más dura? Que así sea!" -dijo, y salió de la habitación

Trunks bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina "¡Mamá! Bra!" -gritó al tiempo que abría la nevera. Él comenzó a tomar todo el helado. Bulma entró en la cocina, justo a tiempo para ver a Trunks botando el helado en el fregadero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Trunks?"

"De ahora en adelante, el helado está prohibido en esta casa", se limitó a decir

Una vez que se deshizo de todo el helado, se dirigió a los armarios y comenzó a tomar todas las bolsas de papitas, mezclas para tortas y cualquier otro alimento poco saludable que pudo encontrar y lo tiró a la basura.

Bra entró "Llamaste?" -le preguntó "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Bra le preguntó cuando vio a Trunks tirar unas galletas "¡Mamá! ¡Haz algo!" dijo

"No entiendo, ¿por qué haces esto?" Bulma pidió

"Lo que pasa es que Pan no está comiendo sano! Traté de ayudarla, pero ella no escucha, así que ahora tengo que tirar toda la comida chatarra lejos." dijo él, tomó la bolsa y se dirigió hacia fuera

"Pero... pero... no puedes... no puedo hacer eso!" Bra, dijo después de él, afuera con Bulma detrás

"Sólo mírame!" dijo mientras dejaba caer la bolsa en el contenedor "Decretado de ahora en adelante hasta que el bebé nazca, la comida chatarra no está permitida en esta casa, ¿está claro?" -preguntó sin esperar siquiera a que respondan, mientras caminaba hacia el interior

"Gruñón" Bra dijo, se volvió a Bulma "Ahora, ¿qué se supone que voy a comer?" -le preguntó

"Bra, creo que Trunks está en lo correcto, esto es para el bien propio de Pan. En cuanto a ti, siempre puedes salir a comer lo que quieras", dijo ella y volvió a entrar

Bra suspiró "No creo que eso es lo que hace a Pan ganar el peso extra. Ella está embarazada de un bebé saiyan », pensó:" Cuando Pan se entere... no va a estar contenta", dijo y siguió a su madre.

Pan tarareaba alegremente mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y se quedó sin aliento "¿Qué? No hay helado? Yo podría haber jurado que había por lo menos cinco galones aquí!" se encogió de hombros y cerró la nevera "Oh, bueno, voy a hacer un pastel" caminó hacia el armario para agarrar la mezcla de pastel "¿Dónde está? Sé que hubo por lo menos un paquete aquí!" mientras estaba buscando la mezcla de pastel, se dio cuenta de algo faltaba "¿Dónde están las galletas? y las frituras?" empezó a entrar en pánico "Cálmate Pan, tal vez usted estás buscando en el armario equivocado" caminó a otro gabinete y empezó a rebuscar "No puede ser! ¿Qué pasó con ellos! Toda la comida chatarra, ¿dónde está!" comenzó a decir histérica "Es todo... ha desaparecido!" Recordó lo que le dijo a principios Trunks _"¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres hacer las cosas de la manera más dura? Que así sea!"_ "Él no pudo..." ella respiró hondo y le gritó "TRONCOS baka dónde estás?"

Trunks rápidamente se dirigió a ella "¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó preocupado

"No, yo no estoy bien! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué pasó con toda la comida chatarra?" -preguntó con enojo

Trunks puso los ojos " de eso se trata?" -preguntó sin interés "Te dije que dejaras de comer toda esa comida poco saludable, pero no escuchaste, así que tuve que tomar mis propias medidas", dijo

Pan sintió que su ira aumentaba "No te puedo creer! ¿Qué hiciste?" -le preguntó en un tono peligroso

Trunks se encogió de hombros "Tiré todo a la basura", dijo

Los ojos de Pan se agrandaron "¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso!"

Ahora Bra y Bulma estaban de pie en la puerta de la cocina viendolos discutir

"Ya te lo dije: Para que dejes de comer basura! Basta con mirarte!"

Pan había tenido suficiente "Argh! NO PUEDO CREER! NO quiero ver tu cara nunca más" se fue de la habitación.

"Pan aguanta!" Bra, dijo siguiéndola.

"Ese idiota! Él piensa que me puede detener de comer lo que me gusta! Pues está muy equivocado! Voy a comer lo que yo quiera!"

Bra sonrió y cerró la puerta "No te preocupes Pan, vamos a encontrar una manera de conseguir algo de comida chatarra sin que Trunks se enteren!" dijo

"¿En serio?" Pan pidió

"Sí"

Pan la abrazó "Bra Wow, eres la mejor!"

Bra le devolvió el abrazo "Para que están los amigos?"

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y Bra volvía de la tienda con una bolsa llena de comida chatarra. Abrió la puerta de entrada a Corporación Capsule lentamente, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella vio que no había nadie. Poco a poco se abrió paso a las escaleras, ella se detuvo cuando oyó una voz profunda diciendo: "Yo pensé que la comida chatarra no estaba permitida en corporación capsula"

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Goten de pie detrás de ella "Goten! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Me asustaste!"

Goten sonriendo "Lo siento Bra"

Bra lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina "Escucha Goten, por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a Trunks sobre esto! Él me mataría si supiera que le estoy dando de comer a Pan comida chatarra a sus espaldas"

"Eso es para Pan? Pensé que era para ti!" dijo

"Genial, yo y mi gran bocota, no debí decirle!" pensó: "Por favor", dijo poniendole ojos de cachorro.

"¡Muy bien! Muy bien, lo prometo!" dijo

"Gracias Goten, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano de todos modos?" ella le preguntó

"Oh, sí, bueno... Trunks me preguntó si quería entrenar con él"

Bra le dio una mirada triste "pensé que estabas aquí para verme", dijo

Goten se sonrojó "Um... bueno... eh..." se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y rió nerviosamente

Bra rió "No te preocupes Goten, tal vez más adelante, cuando hayas terminado con mi hermano quizá podamos salir", dijo guiñándole un ojo

"Um, suena divertido", dijo

"Ok, bueno, tengo que entregar esto, nos vemos luego" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a un muy rojo Goten detras

Pan estaba acostado en su cama viendo la televisión "lo odio! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es! Tirar toda la comida chatarra por mí, toda la deliciosa comida chatarra! Debería..."

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta antes de que abriera "Pan, estás despierta?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó mientras apagaba el televisor

Bra sonrió y cerró la puerta con el pie "¿Sabes una cosa, te he traído algo que te podría animar" dio sus brazos al frente para mostrar Pan lo que sostenía

"¿Qué es eso?" Pan pidió

Bra se sentó junto a ella en la cama, y derramó sobre ella la bolsa, dejando al descubierto chocolates, dulces, papas fritas, bizcochos, y todo tipo de comida chatarra. Los ojos de Pan se iluminaron al ver "Bra... yo... como..." de repente la abrazó a su "Bra Wow, gracias!"

"No pude traer helado, porque... ya sabes... sólo asegúrate de ocultar todo esto"

Pan asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía un paquete de frituras de plátano

" _Y_ asegúrate de no comerte todo a la vez! Podrías enfermarte!" dijo

"No te preocupes Bra! Tengo algo de auto-control", dijo mientras se metia un conjunto panecillo en la boca

Bra levantó una ceja "Auto control, ¿eh?"

Pan sonrió

"Ah, casi se me olvida", dijo Bra mientras metia la mano en el bolso

"Que has olvidado?" -le preguntó

"Esto!" dijo mientras le mostraba una tarjeta postal a Pan

"Una postal, de quién?" -le preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mano de Bra

"Tus abuelos"

Pan comenzó a leer en voz alta_: "Querida Pan, espero que estés muy bien. Tu abuelo Goku y yo estamos teniendo una" explosión "al igual que ustedes, jóvenes, por ejemplo, aquí en Miami. Vamos a ir de nuevo a Japón en dos semanas, por lo que nos veremos pronto, muy pronto. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, tus abuelos, Chi-Chi y Goku "_

"Sí, me gustaría estar allí también, tal vez de esa manera no tendría que lidiar con su mal humor", dijo refiriéndose a Trunks

Bra rió "¡Wow, yo no los he visto en mucho tiempo, cuánto tiempo han estado de viaje?" Bra le preguntó

"Casi tres meses", dijo Pan mientras tomaba un bocado de su segundo bollo

"Pan, ¿has pensado en cómo vas a decirles acerca de tu embarazo?" Bra le preguntó

Pan suspiró "No había pensado en eso" ella dijo

De repente, la cara de Bra se iluminó "Creo que tengo una idea"

"¿En serio?" Pan dijo

"Sí, mira", dijo Bra mientras miraba en su bolso

"¿Qué estás buscando?" Pan preguntó con curiosidad

"Esto!" Bra, dijo mostrándole una pulsera

"Bra! ¿Cómo un brazalete me va a ayudar?" Pan pidió

"Pero ya ves, esto no es sólo una pulsera!"

"¿Qué es entonces?"

"Es una pulsera que... esconde el ki! Hecho por su servidor", dijo con orgullo Bra

"Una pulsera que esconde el ki?" Pan preguntó mientras la agarró para inspeccionar

"Sí, y la mejor parte es que usted puede configurarlo para ocultar lo que quieras, en tu caso, el ki del bebé ", dijo Bra

"Genial!" Pan dijo probándola "Pero, ¿qué te hizo hacer tal cosa?" -le preguntó

"Ah... bueno, eh... veras, yo solía salir a hurtadillas por la noche y..."

Pan la miró "Tú... salir a hurtadillas? Con un padre como Vegeta?"

"Es por eso que la hice" Bra, dijo señalando la muñeca de Pan "Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir algunas ropas holgadas"

"Sí, pero no sé si puedo ocultar algo tan grande de mis abuelos", dijo Pan.

Alguien llamó a la puerta "Pan, que estás haciendo?"

Bra miró a Pan "Es Trunks!"

"Rápido ayudame a esconder todo esto", dijo Pan mientras empezaba a poner toda la comida chatarra en la bolsa

"Pan?"

"Espera, ya voy!" ella se levantó y abrió la puerta "¿Qué quieres? Pensé que te dije..."

Trunks no le hizo caso y entró

Bra rió nerviosamente "Bueno, voy a hablar contigo más tarde Pan", dijo y salió

"Ok, gracias por todo", dijo "¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme hablando sola?" Pan dijo cerrando la puerta y volviéndose hacia él

"Te he traído algo de comer", dijo Trunks mientras ponía la bandeja de comida en la cama

"¿Qué es esto?" Pan le preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la comida "Frutas"

"Hay que mantenerse saludable", dijo Trunks

"Yo no como frutas para el desayuno! Yo como galletas, tostadas francesas, y tocino!" Pan dijo

"Pues da la casualidad de que las galletas, las tostadas francesas, y el tocino no son buenas para la salud"

"Bueno, yo no voy a comer eso!" ella dijo cruzandose de brazos obstinadamente y se sentó en la cama

Trunks suspiró, agarró la fruta, y se sentó a su lado "Vamos, come! No puedes morirte de hambre!" dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco de sandía a Pan

"No Truniks, así que mejor mantente lejos de mí!" ella dijo golpeando la mano de Trunks.

"Vamos Pan! Tienes que comer!" dijo poniendose delante de ella tratando de hacerla comer

"No... aléjate de mí Grouch!"

Por ahora Trunks estaba sosteniéndola cerca de él con una mano mientras trataba de hacerla comer la fruta con la otra "Sólo... un... bocado!"

Pan perdió el equilibrio, causando que cayera en la parte superior de Trunks "Mira lo que hiciste, estoy cubierto de sandía!" dijo "¿Yo? Tú eres el que trato de obligarme a comer!" Pan dijo. Trunks no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí mirando a Pan, comenzó a ponerse nervioso "Trunks?"Estaba a punto de salir de él cuando Trunks se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

**Continuara…**


	13. cena familiar

**Capítulo 13: Cena Familiar**

"Trunks?"Estaba a punto de salir de él cuando Trunks se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Los ojos de Pan se abrieron como platos, pero ella le devolvió el beso, es decir, hasta que Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente la empujó fuera de él.

"Pan... yo... Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó", dijo

Pan se irguió en la cama "¿Lo sientes? Te arrepientes de besarme Trunks?" -preguntó ella con tristeza

Trunks sacudió la cabeza "No Pan, por supuesto que no... es..." no sabía qué decir

Pan no podía contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos "¿Por qué me besaste Trunks?"

"¿Por _qué_ te besé Pan? ' -pensó-. Se acercó a ella y se sentó "Pan Mira, yo no sé por qué te besé, algo se apoderó de mí y sucedió", dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas

Pan se alejó de su toque "Necesito estar sola", dijo

Trunks asintió y se marchó sin decir una palabra

Tan pronto como los Trunks se había ido, Pan se metio en la cama y permitio que más lágrimas cayeran "No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando que me beses Trunks" susurró "...Y ahora que finalmente lo haces... dices que lo sientes" Se cubrió la cara "Y lo que es peor es que yo te devolví el beso!"

* * *

><p>Trunks se dirigió escaleras abajo, donde estaban hablando Goten y Bra.<p>

"Ya era hora!" Goten, dijo una vez que vio a Trunks

"Tengo que hablar", dijo Trunks

"Bueno, adelante hermano, habla" Bra dijo sonriéndole

Trunks suspiro "Bueno, lo iban a saber tarde o temprano", dijo "hice algo que no debería haber hecho!" dijo serio

"¿Qué hiciste?" -preguntó confundido

"¿Qué le has hecho a Pan!" Sujetador exigió

"Yo... la besé", dijo

Bra chilló de alegría "Oh Kami, yo siempre pensé que ustedes hacian una linda pareja"

"Bra, no es así... no somos una pareja"

"Guau, ¡espera!" Goten dijo poniéndose al frente de Trunks "Si no vas a salir con mi sobrina, ¿por qué la besas?" le preguntó muy protector de Pan en el momento

"Mira Goten, yo no sé por qué la besé! Algo se apoderó de mí ... yo... yo no quería ..." dijo agitando los brazos frente a él

"Idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo que Pan debe estar pasando? Pan pobre, tengo que hablar con ella", dijo Bra y se fue

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?" Goten le preguntó "¿Está seguro que no te gusta Pan?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir sí, quiero decir, por supuesto, me gusta, es mi amiga!" Trunks, dijo un poco confundido

"No, idiota! Te estoy preguntando si te gusta _como_ ella!" Goten dijo: "tú sabes... como algo más que un amigo"

Los ojos de Trunks se agrandaron "Yo... yo... uh... nunca pensé en eso!"

"Bueno, piensa en ello. Tal vez te gusta y por eso la besaste en primer lugar"

Trunks pensado en ello "Él podría estar en lo cierto... pero ¿qué pasa Marron? No podría haberla olvidado ya! Me refiero que hace sólo un año y medio atrás yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella! Sin embargo, Pan... ella está llevando a mi bebé... eso es! "

"Tú sabes Goten, tal vez es porque Pan está llevando a mi hijo que me siento atraído por ella"

"Así que admites que te gusta?" Goten preguntó

"¡No! Sólo estoy diciendo que tal vez todo esto tiene que ver con nuestra situación actual..."

Goten agarró a Trunks por la camisa y lo aplastó contra la pared "Trunks! ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta mi sobrina?"

Trunks miró a Goten con una expresión de sorpresa "Porque no!" dijo: "No me gusta!"

Goten lo soltó y se acercó a la puerta "Sólo piensa en ello", fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta

"Sin embargo, Goten... ¿qué pasa con nuestro entrenamiento?" Trunks pidió cambiando de tema bruscamente

Goten se volvió hacia él "Trunks... no creo que te gustaría entrenar conmigo en este momento, no después de esto" dijo y se fue

Trunks suspiró, se acercó al sofá, agarró un cojín, lo puso en su rostro y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, unas cuantas bombillas de luz explotaron con la energía que se estaba emitiendo. No sintiendose mejor, se fue a la sala de gravedad a buscar a su papá.

* * *

><p>Bra llamó suavemente a la puerta 'no lo puedo creer! Juro que uno de estos días voy a agarrarlo del cuello y estrangularlo!' Bra pensaba mientras esperaba algún tipo de respuesta "¡Vete!" era lo que había oído<p>

"Pan... soy yo, Bra!"

Oyó a alguien dentro arrastrar los pies y luego la puerta se abrió, entró y cerró la puerta "¿Cómo te sientes?" Bra le preguntó

"Puedo entender que te dijo lo que pasó?" Pan pidió

Bra asintió con la cabeza

"¿Qué dijo?" Pan pidió

"Bueno, él dice que no sabe por qué te beso, pero Goten todavía está hablando con él", dijo Bra

"Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo", dijo Pan mientras tomaba la bolsa de la comida chatarra de debajo de la cama

Bra se sentó en una silla delante de la cama "Bueno..."

"Tu sabes..." Pan dijo interrumpiéndola "no quiero hablar de eso, ¿qué tal en vez de estar aquí, vamos... de compras!"

Los ojos de Bra se iluminaron "¡Wow! Ahora estás hablando mi idioma", dijo

"Déjame cambiar y nos vamos", dijo Pan mientras caminaba a su closet

Unos minutos más tarde, bajó las escaleras. Estaban a punto de irse cuando una voz desde la cocina llamó "¿A dónde se van tan temprano?"

Bra asomó la cabeza en la cocina "Oh, mamá, estás despierta?"

"Buenos dias", dijo Pan.

"¿Y bien?" Bulma pidió

"Oh, vamos de compras? Vamos", dijo Bra

"otra vez? ¿No fuiste la semana pasada?" Bulma le preguntó sorprendida

"Bueno, esta vez es para Pan", dijo

"Oh... de ropa maternidad?" Bulma pidió

Tanto Pan y Bra asintieron con la cabeza

"Muy bien, entonces, que se diviertan"

"Bulma Gracias", "Gracias mamá", dijeron ellas y se fueron.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana y media más tarde<strong>

Pan y Bra estaban sentadas en el salón viendo la televisión cuando se abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar hacia otro lado del televisor. Goten se sentó en un sofá diferente y preguntó: "¿Qué están mirando?"

"El hijo de Chucky", dijo Bra

"¿Por dónde va?"

"A la mitad", dijo Pan, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla

Bra miró a Goten "¿Dónde está mi hermano? Pensé que estaba contigo"

"Si pero"

Pan les hizo callar

"Pan, tengo un mensaje!" Goten, dijo olvidándose de Trunks

Pan cogió el control remoto y detuvo la película "¿Qué mensaje?"

"Mi hermano está planeando una cena familiar, ya sabes como una especie de bienvenida a casa a mis padres", dijo

"Eso suena bien, pero ¿por qué no vino papá a decirme?" Pan pidió

"Oh, iba a venir, pero tenía un montón de cosas que hacer"

"Tenemos que trabajar en tu traje Pan", dijo Bra

"¿Por qué?" Goten preguntó

"Tío... Me refiero a que no quiero decirle a mis abuelos sobre mi embarazo todavía. Estoy esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo", dijo Pan.

"Bueno, mejor dile a mi hermano y Videl antes de la cena ", dijo Goten y se levantó "Las dejo para que puedan seguir viendo la película"

"Espera Goten? No quieres verlo?" Bra le preguntó

"Gracias, pero yo ya vi esa película", dijo "voy a decirle a tu hermano que lo estás buscando", dijo y se fue

"Bueno" presionando Pan play para comenzar la película de nuevo

* * *

><p>Gohan y Videl estaban sentados en el salón viendo la televisión cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Pan "Hola mamá, hola papá"<p>

"Pan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Videl le preguntó desde la sala de estar

"Necesito hablar con ustedes", dijo

"Tome asiento", dijo Gohan

"¿Y bien?" Videl preguntó

"Um se trata de mis abuelos", dijo

"¿Qué pasa con Chichi y Goku?" Videl preguntó

"Por favor, no les digan que estoy embarazada en la cena de la familia este fin de semana", dijo Pan.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que se van a dar cuenta de todos modos, quiero decir el ki del bebé, el estómago?" Gohan dijo un poco confundido

"Ya lo tengo bajo el control, no quiero decirles allí mismo, quiero esperar al menos hasta la fiesta de bienvenida en casa de Bulma del viernes", dijo Pan.

"Sin embargo, Pan, cómo vas a ocultar algo tan grande de ellos?" Videl preguntó

"Bueno, Bra me ha prestado un brazalete que esconde el ki y en cuanto a mi estómago, lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerme algo de ropa holgada", dijo

"Bueno, creo que deberías decirle en la cena", dijo Gohan obstinadamente

"Gohan! Esta es la decisión de Pan, si ella quiere esperar que espere" Videl dijo: "Además, creo que Trunks debe estar allí también cuando se los digas"

Gohan suspiró "Supongo que tienes razón" se volvió a Pan "Bien, no voy a decirles nada", dijo

"Gracias papá"

* * *

><p><strong>Día de la Cena<strong>

"Abuela! Abuelo! Los extrañe!" Pan dijo mientras los abrazaba

"Pan? ¿Qué llevas puesto?" Chichi le preguntó confundida

Pan se puso un poco nerviosa "Uh... ¿qué quieres decir?" -le preguntó

Chichi agarró su ropa "Estas cosas son tan anchas! debes usar algo que muestra tu figura!"

Pan rió nerviosamente "abuela! ¿Sabes cómo me gusta mostrar mi figura!"

Antes de que Chichi pueda decir algo más Gohan dijo "¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a comer?"

"Sí, me muero de hambre!" Goku y Goten, dijeron juntos

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer. Una hora más tarde, tanto Goten y Goku se encontraban todavía almorzando y Pan, Videl, Gohan y Chichi se encontraban en la sala de estar. Chichi volvió a Pan.

"Así que Pan, no puedo creer que estés con esa ropa! debes usar algo que muestra tu figura. Tienes un cuerpo delgado, no debes esconderlo debajo de toda esa ropa holgada!"

Pan estaba tratando de ocultar el rubor pequeño que estaba llegando a sus mejillas

De pronto Chichi jadeó y se acercó a unas cuantas bolsas que estaban en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y mostró a Pan un vestido azul claro "Toma, pruébate esto! Esto muestra tu figura a la perfección! Es un tamaño de cinco!" Chichi dijo

Los ojos de pan se abrieron como platos "No me esperaba eso! Ahora, ¿cómo hago para salir de ésta? pensó "Um, gracias abuela, no debiste molestarte", dijo mientras agarraba el vestido

"¡Tonterías! ¡Ahora ve! Pruébatelo, quiero ver cómo se ve en ti", dijo Chichi

Tanto Videl y Gohan estaban moviéndose nerviosamente en el sofá "¿Cómo va a salir de ésta?" Videl pensó 'Si mamá sigue así, tendrá que decirles ahora "Gohan pensó

De repente Pan tuvo una idea: "Abuela, me encanta, pero creo que lo voy a usar en la fiesta, y de esa manera puedo sorprender a todos", dijo Pan.

Chichi se quedó callada por un minuto, Pan estaba masticando nerviosamente el interior de su mejilla "Ok, eso suena muy bien! Llévalo en la fiesta!"

Gohan, Videl y Pan dejaron escapar un largo suspiro "Gracias abuela", dijo Pan.

**Continuara…**


	14. La fiesta

**Capítulo 14: La Fiesta**

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Bra preguntó

"No sé, le dije a la abuela que me pondría esto hoy", dijo Pan sosteniendo el vestido delante de ella

"Bueno, obviamente no puedes usar eso!" Bra dijo, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron "Ya sé, podemos ir de compras!"

Pan puso los ojos "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dijo

Bra se rió "Vamos, será divertido", dijo

Pan suspiró "Está bien, pero no mas de dos horas!"

"Genial vamos!"

* * *

><p>"Mamá, por favor!"<p>

"No, tienes que ayudarme a que este todo listo para la fiesta!" Bulma dijo mientras le entregaba unos globos "Ahora anda ve donde colocas estos!"

Trunks gimió, estaba a punto de salir cuando entró Goten "¡Buenos días!"

"Salvate" fue todo lo que Trunks dijo antes de salir

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás ..." Goten se decidía si seguirlo cuando oyó

"Goten!" Bulma exclamó: "Bueno, ahora podemos hacer las cosas más rápido!" ella le dio otro conjunto de globos "Ve ayudar a Trunks!"

Goten gruñó, tomó los globos y se fue a buscar a Trunks

Bulma rió "soy tan mala!" pensó

"¡Mamá! Sé que querías que te ayude, pero esto es una emergencia", dijo Bra consiguiendo la atención de Bulma

"¿Qué es?" -le preguntó

"Bueno Pan no tiene nada bueno para llevar en la fiesta esta noche, así que vamos de compras"

"Si estas bien con eso Bulma", dijo Pan.

Bulma sonrió "Claro que pueden ir! Diviértanse"

"Espera un minuto! ¿Cómo es que las estás dejando ir? Tienen que ayudar también!" Trunks dijo mientras entraba a la casa

"Silencio, ahora anda coloca este mantel!" Bulma dijo mientras le entregaba el mantel

Trunks lo agarró y se fue "No es justo!"

**Tres horas más tarde:**

Todo el mundo estaba reunido ya en Capsule Corp. para dar la bienvenida a Goku y Chichi por regresar de su viaje.

"¿Dónde está Pan?" ChiChi preguntó preocupada "No la he visto desde que llegamos"

Todos se volvieron a Bra "Hey, no me miren. No sé por qué se está tomando tanto tiempo para venir", dijo

"Ve por ella Bra" Bulma dijo

Bra asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Pan y llamó "Pan! Tus abuelos te están esperando!" dijo

"Estoy llegando!" Pan dijo, abrió la puerta y salió "¿Cómo me veo?" –preguntó a Bra

Bra le dio dos pulgares arriba "Ahora date prisa antes de que ChiChi venga a buscarte", dijo ella y se dirigió a la planta baja donde ChiChi estaba esperando ansiosamente para Pan

"¿Dónde está? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Por qué está tardando tanto en venir? Nada malo ha pasado, ¿no? ¿Cómo ..."

"Ella viene Chichi", dijo Bra deteniendo el interrogatorio de Chichi.

* * *

><p>"Está bien, eso es todo!" Pan dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Tan pronto como llegó al final de la escalera, captó la atención de todos. Ella llevaba un vestido escarlata que fluye y se balanceaba alrededor de sus largas piernas. Cuando entró el vestido abrazó a su figura que muestra todas las curvas de derechas. Tenía el cabello con rizos hacia abajo al final.<p>

Trunks no podía creer lo que veía-Ella es Pan? ' -se preguntó-Parece ... una diosa

Pan se dirigió a Goku y Chichi que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, puso su mano sobre su vientre en crecimiento "Abuela ... abuelo ... estoy embarazada", dijo

ChiChi no podía decir nada, sólo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos

"Embarazada!" Goku dijo felizmente "Voy a ser abuelo, genial!" dijo

Pan sonrió y se volvió hacia Chichi "Um ... ¿estás bien abuela?" -le preguntó

"¿Cómo?" fue todo lo que dijo ChiChi

Ella les agarro la mano a Chichi y a Goku "Vengan, se los explicaré todo", les llevó a la sala de estar

* * *

><p>"Por cierto ... ¿dónde está Marron, Krillin? Pensé que iba a venir también" Bulma le preguntó<p>

"Oh Marron, viajó a París", dijo

"Paris? ¿Por qué?" Bulma le preguntó

"No sé, me dijo que tenía que aclarar su mente", dijo

"¿Cuándo regresa?" Bra preguntó entrometiéndose en la conversación

"Ella dijo que regresaba el mes que viene"

"Espero que esté bien", dijo Bulma

* * *

><p>"Así que Trunks? ¿Qué piensas de Pan?" Goten le preguntó burlonamente<p>

Trunks se sonrojó "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Goten sonrió "No trates de actuar como si no supieras, vi la forma en que la mirabas, no podías quitarle los ojos de encima"

Trunks se sonrojó aún más "Bueno... esta... diferente", dijo

"De una manera diferente buena o mala?" Goten pidió

"Uh ... ella ... um ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Se ve bien bonita, me dejas en paz!" Trunks dijo

Goten se rió "Tranquilo, caramba no tienes que saltar de esa manera!"

"¿Qué pasa contigo y Bra?" Trunks preguntó

"¿Qué pasa conmigo y Bra?" Goten pidió

"¡No hagas eso! Sabes que odio cuando contestas una pregunta con otra pregunta, sobre todo si se trata de lo mismo!"

Goten sonrió "Lo siento"

"¿Y?" Trunks preguntó

Goten lo miró por un segundo "Oh, yo y Bra ... sí, nosotros ... uh ..."

Ahora era el turno de Trunks de hacer las bromas "No me digas que todavía no la has invitado a salir"

"Hey! Intenta invitar a salir a una chica que tiene a Vegeta como padre!"

"En primer lugar yo nunca haría eso porque entonces me estarías preguntando por mi propia hermana! En segundo lugar, ¿no te parece que mi papá sabe que tú y mi hermana han salido en varias citas?"

Goten pensó por un segundo "Tienes razón, pero aún así ..." dijo

"Mejor date prisa, no te gustaría que le empezara a gustar a Bra alguien más"

* * *

><p>"Así que ya ves, me inseminaron por error" Pan terminó de explicarles<p>

"En .. si .. minación?" Goku pidió

"Oh, ¿cómo se come eso?" -le preguntó

ChiChi le dio una palmada en la cabeza "Inseminación no es un alimento Goku!" se volvió a Pan "Pan, ¿sabes quién es el padre?"

Pan asintió con la cabeza "es Trunks", dijo

"Trunks!" ChiChi gritó

"Wow, Trunks ¿eh?" Goku le preguntó con calma

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!" ChiChi preguntó

"Relajate ChiChi, podría ser peor ..."

"Peor? ¿Cómo?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, que Pan no tuviera ni idea de quien es el padre", dijo Goku

ChiChi pensó por un minuto "Tienes razón"

Pan suspiró "Me alegro de que se haya resuelto", dijo

De repente, ChiChi gritó "voy a ser bisabuela!"

**Continuara…**


	15. realizaciones

**Capítulo 15: Realizaciones **

Pan se acercó a Bra "Bra, necesito un favor", dijo

"¿Qué es Pan?"

"Estoy un poco cansada, voy a subir a mi habitación, si alguien pregunta por favor diles"

"Claro Pan, pero ¿estás segura de que estás sólo cansada? no enferma?" Bra preguntó sólo para asegurarse

Pan sonrió "Sí, Bra, cansada, no te preocupes."

"Está bien, llámame si necesitas algo"

"Gracias Bra"

Justo en ese momento caminaba detrás de Bra, Goten "Hey"

Bra miró y sonrió "Hola Goten" ella hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado

Goten se sentó y sonrió "Tengo que hablar contigo Bra, es muy importante"

"¿Qué es Goten?" -le preguntó

"Bueno..." se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza "... Yo realmente no sé cómo decirte... um..."

Bra sonrió "Goten, me lo dices y acabas de una vez!"

"Tienes razón... um... Bra..." le agarró la mano

"¿Sí?"

"Yo... uh..."

Bra acarició suavemente la mejilla "Goten, déjame ayudarte" ella se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso, un segundo más tarde ella se apartó para ver a Goten con los ojos muy abiertos "Bien?" -preguntó sonriendo

"Wow", fue lo único que pudo decir: "Usted es... un buen besador"

"Goten!"

"¿Qué? Es verdad", dijo

Bra se limitó a mirarlo con enojo

"Oh, está bien... um... Bra... Yo... te amo" 'No lo dije', pensó

Bra sonrió de oreja a oreja, le echó los brazos al cuello "Goten! No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para oír esas palabras!" ella dijo: "Yo también te amo"

Goten le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, había confesado finalmente cómo se sentía y amaba los resultados.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vas?"<p>

Pan se volvió hacia Trunks "cama", dijo y siguió caminando

Trunks le siguió "¿Estás enferma?" -preguntó preocupado

"No, sólo cansada", dijo al llegar a su habitación

"¿Segura?" -preguntó sólo para estar seguro

"Sí Trunks, buenas noches" estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero él la detuvo "¿Y ahora qué?" -le preguntó

"Necesito hablar contigo", dijo

"¿Ahora?"

Trunks asintió "¿Puedo pasar?"

Pan suspiró y lo dejó "Por favor, que sea rápido, estoy muy cansada"

Trunks entró y cerró la puerta "Pan ... no hemos pasado tiempo juntos desde ... bueno... el beso y yo... siento como si nos estuviésemos distanciando ..." Él se acercó a ella y la agarró su mano "Dime algo Pan, me has estado evitando?"

Pan le apretó la mano "No Trunks! Yo... sé que no puedo mentirte diciéndote que todo está bien y que no me siento extraña con todo esto, pero yo no te estoy evitando, lo siento si lo pensabas"

Trunks sacudió su cabeza "No Pan, yo debería ser el que debe disculparse por pensar eso, me alegro mucho que no estés enojada conmigo"

Pan sonrió "Yo también, ahora puedo descansar?"

Trunks no se movió ni dijo nada, se quedó allí mirándola

"Uh... Trunks? ¿No sabes que mirar es malo?" Pan preguntó nerviosamente

Él salió de su trance "Lo siento Pan, es sólo que... te ves tan diferente"

"¿Cómo diferente?" Pan se abofeteó mentalmente "No debí haber preguntado"

"Bueno..." Trunks se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara "te ves hermosa..."

Pan se sonrojó nadie había dicho que ella era hermosa-Por lo menos no un hombre-pensó "Um... gracias?" dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y le agarró la mano "Ahora puedo ir a dormir?"

"Sí", se volvió, listo para salir cuando de pronto se volvió de nuevo a Pan "Hey, tengo una idea", dijo

"Una idea?" Pan preguntó confundida

Trunks asintió "Sí, ¿qué tal si tenemos un pequeño picnic en el jardín mañana? Va a ser divertido, además de que vamos a pasar tiempo juntos"

"Suena como un plan para mí", dijo Pan mientras empujaba a Trunks a la puerta

"Está bien, está bien, me voy!" dijo que fue empujado fuera de la habitación de Pan "Te veré mañana"

Pan asintió "Sí, buenas noches"

Trunks se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla "Dulces sueños", dijo y se fue

"¿Qué ha pasado? ' Pan se preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta, ella se tocó la mejilla donde Trunks acababa de besarla y se ruborizó "Si supieras cuánto me gustas Trunks" cerró los ojos y suspiró "Olvídalo Pan", dijo y se fue al baño a cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Día siguiente:<strong>

"Hola Bulma"

Bulma se dio la vuelta y vio a Marron de pie junto a la nevera

"Marron? ¿Eso es verdad?" -le preguntó

Marron sonrió y se acercó "Sí"

Bulma la abrazó "No te he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Estoy muy bien!" Marron respondió

"Así que has tenido un buen viaje?" Bulma le preguntó

"Sí, y adivina a quien me encontré en París"

Bulma pensó por un segundo "Ni idea, ¿quién?"

Marron se dio vuelta hacia la sala y agitó la mano haciendo un gesto para que alguien venga, un segundo después Uub entró en la cocina "Hola Bulma"

"Uub, ¿puedes creerlo?" Marron preguntó

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en París, Uub?" Bulma le preguntó sorprendida

"Bueno, yo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento", dijo

"¿En serio? Así que supongo que ya se convirtió en un ser débil"

Uub volvió para ver a Vegeta de pie en la puerta

"Déjalo en paz Vegeta" Bulma dijo

"Sabes..." Vegeta dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Uub "Yo estaba por decirle a Trunks para que pudiéramos entrenar pero ya que acabas de tomar un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento, creo que vas a hacerlo muy bien", dijo

"Pero... Vegeta..."

"Nada de peros, ven que necesito un compañero de entrenamiento!" Vegeta agarró a Uub

"¿Qué hay del almuerzo Vegeta?" Bulma le preguntó

"El almuerzo puede esperar", dijo y arrastró a Uub a la sala de gravedad

"Eso es algo que nunca oirás decir a Goku" Bulma dijo

Marron sonrió "Pensé que Vegeta nunca diría eso"

"Tienes razón, tal vez ya llegó y atacó la nevera cuando yo no estaba aquí", se encogió de hombros y continuó su cocina "Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí Marron?" -le preguntó

"Oh, yo vine aquí a hablar con Trunks, ¿sabes dónde está?" Marron preguntó

"Creo que él dijo que iba a almorzar con Pan en el patio", dijo Bulma "Dime algo Marron, ¿sigues enamorada de él"

Marron negó con la cabeza "No Bulma, y eso es exactamente por lo que necesito hablar con él", dijo "Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con él", pero viendo que él está con Pan en este momento, creo que regreso mañana "

Bulma se giró hacia ella "¿Te quieres quedar a almorzar conmigo y Bra?"

"Gracias Bulma, me encantaría", dijo "¿Puedo usar el baño?"

"Por supuesto, sabes dónde está" Bulma dijo mientras empezaba a poner la mesa

* * *

><p>"Tramposo! No fueron tres espacios!" Pan gritó<p>

"Sí lo fueron!" Trunks dijo

"No, avanzaste cuatro espacios que tramposo!"

"No lo hice!"

"Si lo hiciste!"

Estaban afuera, ellos ya habían terminado de comer y estaban jugando un juego de serpientes y escaleras.

Trunks suspiró "Ok, muy bien voy a retroceder un espacio. Ya estás feliz?" -preguntó mientras movía su pieza un espacio hacia atrás y sonrió "Ciertamente lo estoy!" dijo, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en un espacio con una escalera

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron como platos al ver a Trunks mover su pieza hasta "No es justo!" dijo mientras le tiró los dados

Trunks los cogió con su mano "¡Eh, tú fuiste quien me dijo que regresara!"

Pan le sacó la lengua "Sólo dame el dado!" Estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando de repente se quedó sin aliento

Trunks rápidamente corrió a su lado "¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?"

Pan sonrió "El bebé Trunks! Está pateando!" ella agarró su mano "Aquí, a ver si notas algo"

Trunks se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego sonrió también "Yo... lo siento!" se volvió hacia Pan "Es nuestro bebé, Pan! Nuestro bebé está pateando!"

Pan asintió con la cabeza "Nuestro bebé" ella también dijo, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer

Trunks se acercó a ella en un segundo

Pan mentalmente se quedó sin aliento '¿Va a darme un beso? ", se preguntó

Estaba a dos centímetros de su cara cuando de pronto se detuvo "Lo siento", dijo

"Él lo siente? -preguntó ella, ella sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su cara, ella no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y corrió hacia el interior dejando atrás a Trunks.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Marron estaba cerca de una ventana, viendo toda la escena "Trunks idiota! ¿Por qué no la besaste! Sabes tan bien como yo que la quieres" Ella vio entonces que Trunks se pone de pie y va a la puerta "¿Va a hablar con ella? " no había terminado cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella<p>

¡Lo sabía! Estás de vuelta ", dijo

¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Pan ", preguntó

"¿De qué estás hablando Marron?"

"Lo vi todo, estabas a punto de besarla, pero no lo hiciste, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que heriste sus sentimientos!" dijo cada vez más enojada

Trunks no sabía qué decir

"¿Por qué no la besaste? ¿Fue por mi culpa?" -le preguntó

"Marron, quería besar a Pan, pero cuando sentí tu ki simplemente no pude hacerlo", dijo

"¿Por qué Trunks? No es que todavía estemos casados, tú tienes que seguir adelante Trunks... al igual que yo", dijo

"¿De qué estás hablando Marron?" -preguntó confundido

"Sé que te gusta Pan, pero simplemente no quieres admitir tus verdaderos sentimientos!" ella suspiró "Trunks, mira, nuestro matrimonio fue demasiado pronto, me di cuenta en París, yo... yo... amo a alguien más ahora"

"Pero Marron?"

"Déjame terminar Trunks! Yo siempre tendrá un lugar especial para ti en mi corazón, sólo tienes que aceptar que las cosas cambian", dijo

Trunks suspiró "Tienes razón Marron, tengo que hablar con PAN", dijo, "Y siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón también"

Marron sonrió "Me alegro" ella lo abrazó "Seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?" -le preguntó

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "Por supuesto", dijo "Así que..."

Marron levantó una ceja "¿Qué?" -le preguntó

"Entre amigos... ¿quién es el afortunado?" -le preguntó

Marron sonrió "Si vas a la sala de gravedad, te daras cuenta", dijo

La mandíbula de Trunks cayó "Mi papá!" -le preguntó

Marron rió "No, idiota! Uub! Esta entrenando con tu papá!"

"Oh", se rió Trunks "Me has asustado, por un minuto pensé que…", dijo

"Así que cuando piensas hablar con Pan?" -preguntó ahora en serio

Trunks también se puso serio "Ahora", dijo

**Continuara…**


	16. la charla III parte

**Capítulo 16: La charla parte 3 **

"Así que cuando piensas hablar con Pan?" -preguntó ahora en serio

Trunks también se puso serio "Ahora", dijo

* * *

><p>Pan entró corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ' pensó "Él todavía ama a Marron, estoy segura"<p>

_**/ FLASHBACK \**_

_**"¿Va a darme un beso?" Pan pensó mientras Trunks se le acercaba más y más. Ella sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más y más rápido por segundo. Trunks estaba apenas a centímetros de distancia de su cara, en eso ella sintió un ki conocido "Marron" -pensó-, que es cuando Trunks se apartó de ella "Lo siento", dijo**_

_**/ FLASHBACK \**_

Pan echó a llorar de nuevo al pensar en eso. Con mucho cuidado, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su cuarto. "Tal vez debería volver con mis padres», pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama-No hay ninguna razón para que me quede aquí más tiempo" Ella derramó más lágrimas al pensar en Marron y Trunks

Se secó las lágrimas -No puedo soportarlo más-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a su armario "Trunks y Marron deben estar de nuevo juntos"

"¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida para pensar que Trunks algún día se fijaría en mí como algo más que un amigo?" -preguntó en voz alta mientras agarraba una maleta y la ponía sobre su cama

Mientras caminaba de regreso alguien llamó a la puerta "¡Vete!" Fue todo lo que dijo

"Tenemos que hablar"

Pan se congelo 'Trunks...' fue traída de vuelta cuando oyó que trataban de abrir la puerta "Pan, por favor, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó", dijo

"Lo sabía", dijo ella en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la puerta, ella suspiró y abrió la puerta "Adelante"

Trunks se quedó allí por un segundo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta "Pan..." comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Pan poner la ropa en la maleta que estaba en la cama "¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó confundido

Pan dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia Trunks "Sólo estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ti"

"Hacer las cosas más fáciles? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Voy a volver con mis padres", se limitó a decir, ella empezó a empacar sus cosas

"¿Qué?" Trunks se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano "¿Por qué? No puedes"

Pan dijo "Bueno, tú y Marron volvieron a estar juntos, así que no hay razón para que me quede aquí"

Trunks se sorprendió 'Yo y Marron? De nuevo juntos? "No lo entiendo..."

Pan le cortó "No te preocupes, todavía serás capaz de ver al bebé", dijo mientras cerraba la maleta

Trunks le arrebató la maleta lejos de ella "¿Podrías escucharme un segundo! Marron y yo no hemos regresado!" dijo desesperadamente

Pan retrocedió un poco por su acción repentina.

"Sí, lo sé, probablemente pensaste eso cuando me separé de ti justo cuando estaba a punto de besarte, pero Marron me hizo ver algo que yo mismo había negando durante los últimos cuatro meses", él agarró la mano de Pan " Ella me hizo darme cuenta de que... te quiero pan ", dijo

Pan se quedó sin habla, toda su vida, bueno tal vez no toda su vida, pero desde que tiene memoria había estado esperando oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Trunks, y ahora, aquí estaba, sosteniendo su mano, y sólo le dijo: "Te quiero". Su primera reacción fue darle un abrazo, por lo que lo hizo. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó fuerte, lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro.

Trunks sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo "Lo siento por haberte hecho sufrir Pan. Nunca quise hacerte daño, y deja de pensar que todavía tengo sentimientos por Marron" dijo

Pan se apartó de él "¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no sientes nada por Marron?" -le preguntó

Trunks tomó su cara y al mismo tiempo le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares "Estoy seguro Pan, te quiero a ti y a nadie más"

'Ahí está otra vez, me dijo" te quiero "otra vez', pensó felizmente Pan "Yo..."

Pero Trunks no la dejó terminar, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, se apartó lentamente.

Pan se sonrojó y sonrió un poco "Trunks, Te amo", dijo finalmente mientras ella lo abrazó de nuevo

"Así que, ¿esto significa que... estamos juntos?"

Pan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: "Sí Trunks, estamos juntos", dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo para un beso

**Al día siguiente**

Pan bajó las escaleras, ya eran las diez de la mañana y Trunks ya se había ido a trabajar. Se dirigió a la cocina, con una gran sonrisa en su cara "Buenos días", dijo sin molestarse en ver a quién estaba diciendo buenos días, sabía que alguien estaba allí, pero no se dio cuenta de quién era.

Pan abrió la nevera y sacó una lata de jugo, una vez que se cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta de Vegeta sentado en la mesa comiendo. -No me extraña que no obtuviera respuesta!- pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo, "… Pan! Estoy tan feliz por lo de anoche" cinco segundos más tarde, Bra entró, sin darse cuenta de Vegeta se fue directamente a Pan se detuvo cuando la vio haciendo caras extrañas

"¿Qué?" -le preguntó

-'Tu papá!' ella señalo

Bra se dio la vuelta y vio a Vegeta mirándola, ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa "Hi... papá! No me di cuenta que estabas ahí", dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y lo abrazó

"¿Qué pasó anoche?" Vegeta preguntó

"¿Qué? Um... yo... estaba por decirle a Pan acerca de un sueño que tuve anoche", dijo

Vegeta miró a su interrogatorio "Supongo que era un sueño feliz", dijo con sarcasmo

Bra suspiró "Ok, está bien, te lo diré..." Bra dijo: "Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada... um... violento", dijo

"¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo violento?" -le preguntó

Bra miró a su padre con la mirada seria "Papá, prométemelo o no voy a decir nada!" dijo mientras se sentaba

"Si me vas a decir que tú y Goten están saliendo, adelante, guárdatelo... ya lo sé", dijo

Bra se quedó estupefacta "¿Qué? Pero... ¿cómo?" -le preguntó

Vegeta sonrió "Vamos Bra, que no pensaras que era tan estúpido como para dejar que eso pase desapercibido... al igual que no pase por desapercibido lo de Trunks y Pan", dijo

"Trunks y Pan?" Bra preguntó mientras se volvía para ver a Pan con una mirada de asombro en su cara

Vegeta se levantó y salió de la cocina con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro "Goten va a escuchar de mí antes de lo que él piensa", pensó mientras entraba en la cámara de gravedad

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Bra y Pan, Bra tenía una sonrisa malévola en su cara "Pan?" -le preguntó

"Uh... ¿que?" -le preguntó

"Algo que quieras decirme?" Bra preguntó

Pan suspiró, ella tiró la lata vacía de jugo y se sentó en la mesa "Ayer..." ella empezó "Trunks me dijo que..." se detuvo ", me dijo que..."

"PAN! ¡Basta!" Bra dijo sabiendo que sólo estaba jugando con ella

Pan se rió un poco "Bien, bien, te lo diré" Trunks me dijo que él me ama ", dijo

Bra soltó un chillido emocionado y abrazó a Pan "Enhorabuena, me alegro por ti", dijo

"Gracias Bra, pero ¿qué ibas a decirme antes de todo el incidente con tu papá?" Pan pidió

"Oh sí, algo muy emocionante que me pasó anoche", dijo

"¿Qué pasó?" Pan pidió

"Goten... se me declaró", dijo ella exaltada

"¿Qué? ¿Son... ¿estás hablando en serio?" Pan pidió

"Sí, mira", dijo Bra mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó a Pan

"¿Qué es esto?" Pan pidió pero se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que "Oh por dios... Bra esto es hermoso"

"Lo es, ¿verdad?" Bra dijo con orgullo "Es mi anillo de compromiso"

"Tu anillo de compromiso... dijiste que sí?" Pan pidió

Bra asintió "Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema", dijo

"¿Cuál?" Pan pidió mientras examinaba el anillo

"Nuestros padres", dijo Bra

"Bueno... por mi abuelo no hay problema... pero Bulma, Vegeta y mi abuela..." Pan dijo: "Cuando piensas decirlo?" -le preguntó

"No lo sé, pronto, espero", dijo Bra

Bulma entró en la cocina bostezando "Oh hey chicas, ¿han dormido bien?"

Pan rápidamente devolvió el anillo a Bra, ella rápidamente lo escondió en el bolsillo "Oh... eh... sí lo hicimos", dijo Bra

Bulma miró a Bra "¿Pasa algo Bra? Te ves tensa"

"Nada", dijo mirando a Pan y tuvo una idea "Mamá, ¿sabes qué", dijo

"¿Qué?" Bulma le preguntó desde la nevera

"¿Puedo decirle?" Bra preguntó en voz baja a su amiga

Pan asintió con la cabeza "Supongo, todo el mundo se va a enterar tarde o temprano" dijo

"Algo muy bueno le pasó ayer a Pan" Bra dijo sonriendo

Bulma cerró la nevera "¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno, Trunks le dijo que la ama"

"¡Cómo! ¡Ya era hora!" Bulma exclamó: "¿Cómo lo hizo? Quiero decir, ¿dónde estabas cuando te dijo?"

"Bueno... te recuerdo que tuvimos un día de campo afuera, estaba a punto de darme un beso, pero sentimos el ki Marron y él se detuvo", dijo Pan. "Y después de diez o veinte minutos, subió a mi habitación, y es cuando me lo dijo ", dijo

"Bueno, felicidades" Bulma dijo mientras la abrazaba "Pero, cambiando de tema... ¿tu padre vino por aquí?" –preguntó a Bra

"Um... sí, se fue antes de que llegaras, ¿por qué?"

"Voy a matarlo! Se comió mi pastel Yo lo estaba guardando desde el viernes!"

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a visitar a mis padres", dijo Pan.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Bra preguntó

"Sí, claro, si quieres"

"Oh, bueno, iré con ustedes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer de todos modos." Bulma dijo: "Déjame tomar una ducha rápida", dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba

Bra sonrió "Y voy a ir a retocarme mi maquillarme"

"¿Para qué? Goten ni siquiera estará cerca", dijo Pan sabiendo que era la única razón

"No quiero correr riesgos" ella ya estaba a mitad de camino por las escaleras

**Casa Son**

Pan abrió la puerta para ver a Videl sentada en la sala de estar hablando con Chichi "Hola mamá abuela! ¡Hola!" dijo mientras caminaba adentro "Por favor, entra, siéntanse como en su casa", dijo a Bra y Bulma

"Querida!" Videl corrió a abrazar a su hija "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien mamá"

Videl se volvió hacia Bra y Bulma "Encantada de verlas, por favor siéntense, les voy a traer algo para beber"

"Gracias", dijo a la vez Bra y Bulma

"Panny! ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto en años!" Exageró ChiChi

"Uh, abuela me viste el viernes", dijo Pan.

"Exactamente", dijo ChiChi mirándola "Pan? ¿Has estado comiendo más de lo normal?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Pan se miró y se ruborizó "Ok, he ganado más peso de lo habitual, pero he estado comiendo normal estos últimos días", dijo

"¿Está diciendo la verdad Bulma?" ChiChi le pidió

"Sí, Bra dice que tal vez es el bebé lo que la hace ganar más peso", dijo Bulma

"Sí", añadió Bra "Después de todo, ella está esperando un bebé con sangre Saiyan en sus venas"

"¿Sabes?" Videl dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo "Quizá tenga razón"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Pan pidió

"Bueno, cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti, gané mucho peso, demasiado, Gohan pensaba que estaba comiendo más, pero la verdad era que yo comía como una persona normal", dijo Videl

"Sí, espera aquí! Voy a traer las fotos de cuando estaba embarazada de Gohan y Goten!" Chichi dijo mientras salía

"Voy a ir a buscar a las de cuando estaba embarazada de Pan", dijo Videl y corrió a la habitación

"Um, ¿cómo es que nunca mencionaste que tenías fotos de ti embarazada de mí?" Pan llamo

Videl regresó con un álbum de fotos "Bueno, estaba... avergonzada, porque me veo muy gorda", dijo sonrojándose un poco, le entregó el libro a Pan

Pan lo abrió para revelar a Videl con una cara regordeta "Wow!" ella dijo: "Te ves... diferente"

Un minuto más tarde ChiChi regresó con su álbum de fotos "Mira," dijo mientras lo abria "Esta es de cuando yo estaba embarazada de Gohan"

Pan llevó el álbum a echar un vistazo a su abuela "Wow, te ves muy diferente", dijo

ChiChi dio vuelta a la página "Y esta es cuando yo estaba embarazada de Goten... estaba gorda!" Chichi dijo

Pan se rió "Entonces no es la comida chatarra que está haciendo esto a mí", dijo ella "Trunks va a escucharme!"

"Hablando de Trunks", dijo Bulma "¿Sabías que le dijo a Pan que la ama?"

"¿QUÉ?" "EN SERIO!" Tanto Videl y Chichi gritaron al mismo tiempo

Pan asintió con la cabeza ruborizada "Sí"

"No me extraña que te veas más feliz", dijo Videl

"No podría estar más feliz", dijo Pan.

**Dos meses más tarde**

"Trunks!" Pan le susurró al oído, él estaba profundamente dormido y Pan estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo. "Estoy engordando a cada minuto-pensó en broma, y la verdad era que tenía razón, que ya no podía levantarse de la cama por sí misma. Ella suspiró y lo sacudió un poco "Trunks Trunks! Tengo que levantarme!"

Trunks dijó algo entre dientes acerca de ser demasiado temprano, Pan sonrió "Trunks, son las ocho de la mañana!"

Trunks abrió un ojo "Exactamente, vuelve a dormir!" dijo

"Trunks, tengo cita con el médico a las nueve y media!" dijo

Trunks abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes", dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

"Gracias", dijo mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, ella salió y se disponía a salir "Bueno, tengo que irme, o llegaré tarde", dijo

"Llámame en la oficina cuando regreses", dijo Trunks

"Está bien, pero no esperes que te diga el sexo del bebé por teléfono", dijo Pan sonriente

"¡Muy bien! Me aseguraré de estar aquí para cuando regreses", dijo

"Ok, bueno, nos vemos luego", dijo

Trunks se detuvo "Espera"

Pan se volvió hacia él "¿Qué?" sus ojos se abrieron cuando él la besó por sorpresa

"Ahora puedes ir" dijo

**Mismo día: Tarde**

"Bueno, ¿qué dijo el médico?" Trunks preguntó mientras entraba a Capsule Corp.

"Bueno, dijo que todo estaba en buenas condiciones, mi salud y mi..."

"¿El bebé?" -le preguntó

"Déjame terminar!" dijo

"Ok, ok, lo siento"

"El bebé está en perfectas condiciones..."

Trunks le interrumpió de nuevo "¿Es un niño o una niña?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, tal vez si dejaras de interrumpirme, me seria capaz de decirte!" dijo

"¡Lo siento!"

"El bebé... es una niña", dijo

"Una niña?" -preguntó alegremente

Pan asintió con la cabeza, Trunks la abrazó "Vamos a tener una bebé!" -gritó

A continuación, tomó la cara de Pan y la besó.

**Continuación…**


	17. compromiso?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen son de akira toriyama, saben que nada de esto me pertenece ni siquiera la historia yo solo tradusco

Perdon, se que demore bastante pero estado ocupada. espero les guste el capitulo ya estamos llegando al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Compromiso<strong>

"El bebé... es una niña", dijo Pan.

"Una niña?" -preguntó alegremente

Pan asintió con la cabeza, Trunks la abrazó "Vamos a tener una niña!" -gritó

A continuación, tomó la cara de Pan y la besó.

"Tú también quieres bajar y decirle a tus padres y Bra?" -le preguntó

"Sí, vamos", dijo

Bajaron las escaleras de la mano para ver a Goten y Bra sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar. Pan sonrió 'Chico, recuerdo el día en que le dijo a Vegeta que querían casarse», pensó

_**/ Flashback \**_

"Bra... ¿qué si tu padre me mata?" Goten preguntó nerviosamente

"Goten! Él no te va a matar, ahora vamos!" dijo mientras agarraba su mano "Además, esta es la oportunidad perfecta, todo el mundo está aquí, así que vamos a decirle", dijo y lo arrastró dentro de la Corporación Cápsula

"¿Dónde están?" Bra preguntó mientras caminaba, arrastrando un nervioso Goten detrás de ella

"Estamos en la cocina" Bulma gritó:

Goten detuvo a Bra "Bra, por favor piensa en mi!" Goten se declaró "Yo no quiero morir!" -susurró

"Goten, deja de ser tan infantil! Mi papá no te va a matar! Ya te lo dije!"

"Soy demasiado joven y guapo para morir!"

Bra se volvió a Goten con una mirada de enojo en su rostro "Goten Te juro que si sigues así, el que te va matar voy a ser yo! " dijo

"Ok, lo siento!" dijo

"Ya era hora de que llegaras!" Trunks dijo " Adelante, come, o se habrá ido en un segundo", dijo

"No, gracias", dijo Goten - Estoy demasiado asustado para tragar ", pensó

Pan se acercó a Bra y la empujó a un lado "¿Vas a decir?" -le preguntó

"Sí, hoy es el día!" Bra dijo: "Afortunadamente, Goku y Trunks están aquí, así que si mi papá se pone demasiado violento lo van a detener", dijo

"¿Qué están susurrando?" Bulma le preguntó

"Oh, nada" Bra dijo: "Mamá, papá, Chichi, Goku, Goten y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles." Bra dijo

Bulma miró a su hija con una expresión seria en su cara "¿Qué es?"

"¡Eso es! Me voy a morir!" Goten pensó, él estaba cambiando nerviosamente

Bra le dio un codazo en las costillas "Goten!"

Goten se levantó, literalmente "Huh? yo..."

Todo el mundo lo miraba extrañamente "Uh... ¿Estás bien Goten?" Trunks preguntó

Vegeta estaba empezando a perder la paciencia "Dilo ya!" exigió

"Creo que será mejor que se sienten", dijo Bra mientras ella hizo un gesto para que todos se sienten "Mira, Goten y yo tuvimos una conversación muy larga..." Bra comenzó "hemos estado saliendo durante casi un mes... y... queremos casarnos", terminó

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo en la habitación, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Vegeta, todo el mundo estaba tomando su tiempo procesar lo que acababan de decir.

"Q... Qu.. ¿qué?" Es todo lo que pudo decir Bulma

Goten, con un poco más de confianza ahora, dijo: "quiero casarme"

"Casarse?" Goku pidió

Bra y Goten asintió con la cabeza

ChiChi saltó de alegría "¡Sí! Esa es una gran idea!" corrió a Bra "Tenemos que empezar a planificar de inmediato!" dijo alegremente

Vegeta se levantó de donde estaba sentado "Bueno, yo lo prohíbo! ¿Me oyes?"

ChiChi se volvió hacia él "Te prohíbo nada!" dijo enojada

"¿Perdón? ¡No tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puede prohibir! Ella es mi hija y yo le prohibió casarse con él!" Vegeta dijo airadamente

'Oh chico! Pan penso

"Vegeta, te estas tomando las cosas demasiado en serio", dijo Bulma

"Sí Vegeta, relajate!" Goku dijo dandole palmaditas en la espalda, con una sonrisa grande en su cara

"Relájate?" Vegeta preguntó: "¿Cómo puedo relajarme cuando Mi hija quiere casarse con tu hijo!" dijo

Goku lo miró con una expresión seria en su cara "Oye, ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?" -le preguntó

"No es más que un debilucho!" Vegeta simplemente dijo:

"Debil ¿eh?" Goku pidió

"¿Perdón? Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi hijo un debilucho!" ChiChi gritó con enojo, haciendo que todo el mundo temblara "Él es mucho más fuerte que otros!"

"No es más fuerte que yo, eso es seguro!" Vegeta dijo

Los otros no se atrevian a decir nada, simplemente se sentaban allí mirando la lucha

"Um... quieren ir a ver una película o algo así?" Goten pidió

"Sí, va a pasar un tiempo antes de decidan cualquier cosa", dijo Bra

Trunks y Pan asintió con la cabeza, todos se fueron dejando a los otros discutiendo, cuando regresaron, todos estaban sentados en la sala, en silencio

"Uh... estamos de vuelta", dijo Pan.

"Oh, hey, ¿a dónde huyeron?" Bulma le preguntó

"Fuimos al cine", dijo Trunks

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?" Bra les preguntó

Chichi se levantó "Bueno, Vegeta finalmente aceptó", dijo

Vegeta murmuró algo incoherente

"En serio papá?" Bra preguntó alegremente, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó "¡Gracias!"

"¿Pero como?" Trunks le preguntó a Bulma

"Bueno, se llegó a un acuerdo", dijo Bulma

"Un trato?" Pan pidió

Bulma asintió con la cabeza "Él estaría de acuerdo en que Goten y Bra se casen a cambio de que ChiChi deje de gritar", dijo

_**/ Flashback \**_

Pan se rió ante el recuerdo

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Trunks le pidió

"Estaba recordando el momento en que Bra y Goten les dijeron a todos que querían casarse", dijo

Trunks sonrió "Sí, eso fue divertido", dijo

Se acercaron a Goten y Bra "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Trunks les preguntó

Tanto Goten y Bra miraron hacia ellos "Oh, sólo estamos poniendo los toques finales a los planes para la boda", dijo alegremente Bra

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en el doctor Pan?" Goten le pidió

Pan sonrió de oreja a oreja "Sabemos el sexo del bebé", dijo

Bra se levantó de donde estaba sentada "En serio! ¿Va a ser un sobrino o sobrina!" -preguntó ella con entusiasmo

"Es una niña", dijo Pan.

"Una chica? YAY!" Bra abrazó Pan "¿Cómo la vas a llamar?" -le preguntó

"Realmente no hemos pensado en un nombre", dijo Pan, se volvió a Trunks "¿Qué te parece?" -le preguntó

Trunks pensó por un segundo "No, nada", dijo

"Bueno hagan un trato", dijo Bra

"Sí, Trunks piensa en un nombre y Pan puede pensar en el otro", dijo Goten

"Hey, eso es una gran idea", dijo y se volvió hacia Trunks "¿Quieres hacerlo?" -le preguntó

"Sí, eso suena bien", dijo Trunks

**Dos meses más tarde:**

"Ya he terminado con el baño", dijo Trunks mientras salía

"Por fin!" Pan gritó, ella se acercó a él "Pensé que ibamos a permanecer aquí para siempre!" dijo enojada

"Pero... yo estaba allí durante quince minutos", dijo Trunks

"¡Exactamente! Dijiste que ibas a tomar diez minutos!" dijo

"Lo siento?" Trunks dijo

"Mejor", dijo Pan mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerró la puerta

Trunks suspiró "Hombre, me meto en problemas por todo", dijo mientras se ponía una camisa. Salió de la habitación y vio a Bra "BRA" dijo alegremente

Bra se volvió hacia él "Oh hey Trunks!" dijo mientras le daba un abrazo rápido "¿Cómo has estado?" Bra ya se había trasladado de la Corporación Cápsula y ahora vivía con su marido, Goten, en un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad.

"Bra, necesito tu ayuda", dijo

"¿Con qué?" -le preguntó

Trunks la agarró y la empujó lejos de la puerta, temiendo que Pan le oiga "Es Pan" dijo en voz baja "Últimamente ella ha estado actuando... emocional", dijo

Bra sonrió "Bueno, duh! Está embarazada, ¿qué esperabas?" Bra dijo y estaba a punto de irse, pero Trunks la tomó

"Espera, no lo entiendes", dijo "me refiero a _realmente_ emocional ", dijo" Todo lo que diga o haga la hace o llorar o enojarse ", dijo

"Bueno, ¿Quieres que hable con ella?" -le preguntó

"Sí, por favor!" dijo rápidamente

"Está bien, voy a hablar con ella mañana", dijo

"¡Espera! ¿Mañana?" -le preguntó

"Sí", dijo ella

"No, usted tiene que hablar con ella ahora mismo!"

"Bien" ella caminaba dentro de la habitación de Pan y Trunks y se sentó en la cama "Esperemos que no me mate», pensó "¿En qué me he metido?", se preguntó

Una hora más tarde Pan salió del cuarto de baño tarareando felizmente "Pan"

Pan se dio la vuelta y vio a Bra sentada en su cama "Hey Bra, ¿cómo has estado?" Preguntó

"Bien, pero escucha", dijo y se levantó "Trunks me dijo que hablara con usted", dijo

"Trunks?" Pan pidió un poco enojado

Bra asintió "Sí, él dice que has estado actuando..."

Pan la detuvo "No me digas que me odia", dijo con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos

"No, no!" Bra dijo rápidamente esperando que Pan deje de llorar "Lo que quiero decir es..."

"Él me odia?", se preguntó Pan con lágrimas en su rostro "Pero yo no hice nada!" dijo llorando

Bra 'Oh, muchacho ", pensó y la abrazó" No te odia Pan, él te ama ", dijo

"¿En serio?" Pan pidió un poco calmada ahora

"Sí, mira, vamos a olvidarnos de esta charla está bien?" Bra preguntó

"Está bien", dijo Pan.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, Goten probablemente está esperando por mí", dijo

Pan asintió con la cabeza "Saludalo por mí"

Bra abrio la puerta "claro, hasta luego", dijo y se fue, cuando ella iba a caminar abajo Trunks la tomó

"¿Qué pasó?" -le preguntó

"Bueno... Trunks se puso a llorar!" Bra dijo

"Lloro! ¡NO! La hiciste llorar?", dijo con preocupación

"Hey, tú eres el que me dijo que hablara con ella", dijo

"¿Qué te dijo?" Trunks preguntó

"Bueno, ella ni siquiera me dejo hablar, ella inmediatamente me dijo que la odias", dijo

Trunks suspiró "OK, bueno, esperemos que las cosas no empeoren", dijo "Gracias de todos modos"

"OK, nos vemos", dijo Bra y bajó las escaleras

Trunks caminó de regreso a su habitación y vio a Pan tendida en la cama "Pan? ¿Estás despierta?" -preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la oyó sollozar, se sentó en el borde de la cama agarrandola de la mano "Pan, ¿por qué lloras?" -le preguntó

Pan se limpió las lágrimas "Trunks, ¿todavía me amas?" -le preguntó

Trunks estaba un poco confundido con la pregunta "Por supuesto Te quiero Pan, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, yo he sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza últimamente", dijo

"No eres tú", dijo Trunks "No te preocupes por eso", dijo

Pan se incorporó y lo abrazó "Gracias Trunks"

Trunks le dio un beso, pero después de dos segundos se alejó Pan "TRONCOS! vete afeitar!" -le ordenó con enojo

Trunks no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño "favor, haz que se detenga ", pensó mientras empezaba a afeitarse.

**Continuara…**


	18. Compromiso

**Capítulo 18: Compromiso**

Trunks estaba sentado en la sala de estar, con una cajita en la mano, suspiró- Vamos a ver, ¿qué más necesito?" pensó mientras miraba a través de todas las cosas que había estado planeando. Oyó pasos y rápidamente la escondió.

"Trunks, necesito un favor", dijo Goten mientras se sentaba junto a él "¿Qué tienes ahí?" -le preguntó

"Nada" Trunks rápidamente dijo: "¿Qué necesitas?" -le preguntó

"Bueno... me preguntaba... si pudieras... uh... prestarme tu jet para esta noche", dijo

Trunks lo miró "¿Es una broma verdad?" Trunks preguntó

"No, en serio", dijo Goten

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me pediste prestado el avión, ¿verdad?"

Goten sonrió "En realidad no, puedes refrescar mi memoria?" -le preguntó

"Perdiste el control y casi nos chocas contra una montaña!" Trunks dijo

Goten se rió del recuerdo "Ah, sí, eso fue divertido", dijo "Así que me lo prestas?" -le preguntó

"Um, Goten, creo que eso esta fuera de cuestión"

"No te preocupes Trunks, no te voy a fallar", dijo Goten

"Prefiero no correr el riesgo", dijo Trunks

Goten puso mala cara "Está bien, voy a pedirle prestado a otra persona" dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Trunks se levantó también y fue a buscar a Bulma, sin darse cuenta de que Goten seguía cerca.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kami, Pan no estás nerviosa?" Bra le pidió a su mejor amiga<p>

"¿Por qué iba a estarlo?" -preguntó

"Piénsalo, podrías dar a luz en cualquier momento..." Bra dijo sin aliento "Podría ser hoy!"

"OK, ahora estoy nerviosa, muchas gracias Bra!" ella dijo: "¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?"

Bra asintió con la cabeza "OK, así que has pensado en un nombre?"

"Sí, tengo uno" Pan dijo: "Voy a tener que pedirle a Trunks si ya tiene el segundo nombre"

"¿Cuál es?" Bra-preguntó con ansiedad

"Ilori" Pan dijo

"Ilori ¿Qué significa?" Bra preguntó

"Significa tesoro especial, genial ¿no?" Pan pidió

"Sí, ahora solo falta ver si Trunks lo tiene", dijo Bra

"Tengo hambre", dijo Pan de la nada

"¿Tienes hambre?" Bra preguntó asombrada "Pero comimos hace poco"

"Lo sé, pero estoy comiendo por dos", dijo mientras se frotaba la panza

"Esa excusa no funcionará cuando nazca" Bra dijo: "Vamos, vamos a conseguir algo de comer"

* * *

><p>"Mamá, mañana es la noche", dijo Trunks<p>

Bulma lo miró confundido "La noche?..." entonces la golpeó "Estás pidiéndole mañana por la noche!" -preguntó ella con entusiasmo

"Sí", él dijo: "Yo quería preguntarte si podías revisar las cosas para mí, ya sabes, en caso de que olvide algo"

Bulma le tendió la mano "Déjame ver la lista", dijo

Trunks le dio un pedazo de papel, lo miró con cuidado, un momento después, ella dijo: "Usted está listo!"

"Lo estoy?" -le preguntó

"Sí hijo, buena suerte", dijo Bulma

"Gracias mamá", dijo "Nos vemos más tarde", dijo al salir de la habitación

"Sé lo que estás pensando", dijo Goten como él alcanzó a Trunks

"Goten! Me has asustado!" dijo "¿Y qué quieres decir con que lo sabes?" -le preguntó

"Sí, está pensando en pedirle a Pan casarse contigo", dijo

"No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?" Trunks le preguntó

"Depende", dijo Goten

Trunks se detuvo "De qué?"

"Que me prestes tu jet"

"Simplemente no puedes olvidar el asunto, ¿verdad?" dijo

"Vamos, me comprometo a cuidar de él, además, no es como si lo fueras a usar!" Goten dijo

Trunks suspiró "Está bien, tú ganas", dijo mientras sacaba una cápsula de su bolsillo "Toma, cuídalo!"

Goten agarró la cápsula "Lo haré", estaba a punto de salir "Ah, y buena suerte"

"Sí, sí"

"Buena suerte con qué?" Bra preguntó, ella y Pan se acercaron a ellos

"Uh... Nada importante", dijo Trunks rápidamente

"Vamos Bra, tenemos que irnos" Goten le agarró la mano

"Está bien, te veré más tarde Pan", dijo Bra mientras salía con Goten "OK, así que ahora puedes decirme qué está pasando?" Bra preguntó a Goten

"Trunks va a proponerle a Pan", dijo Goten

Bra chilló "¡Oh Kami! ¿Está seguro?" -le preguntó

"Sí, ¿cómo crees que me las arreglé para obtener el jet", dijo Goten mostrándole la cápsula

"Le chantajeaste?" -le preguntó ella, su pregunta fue respondida cuando Goten sonrió

* * *

><p>Pan abrazó a Trunks "¿Has comido algo?" -le preguntó<p>

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Tengo hambre, quieres ir a comer?" -le preguntó

"Pero no acabas de comer?" Trunks preguntó

Pan asintió con la cabeza "Todavía tengo hambre"

"OK, vámonos ", dijo

"Oh, hay algo que he querido preguntarte"

"¿Qué es?" Trunks preguntó

"¿Has pensado en un nombre para nuestro bebé?" -le preguntó

Trunks sonrió "Si ¿Y tu?"

"Sí, pero no me digas cual es, yo sólo quería saber si ya habías encontrado uno"

"Entonces... ¿cuándo quieres que te diga?" -le preguntó a ella

"Vamos a decirlo después de que nazca"

"Ok", dijo "Ahora, vámonos?" -le preguntó

Pan le dio un rápido beso "Sí", dijo, y estaba a punto de caminar pero Trunks la agarró "¿Qué?" -preguntó ella, la única respuesta que recibió fue los labios de Trunks en su frente.

**Al día siguiente:**

"Hoy es el día" Trunks pensó mientras salía del cuarto de baño, Pan estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro sobre el embarazo.

"Pan?"

Pan levantó la vista del libro "¿Qué pasa?" -le preguntó

"El cuarto de baño está listo", dijo esperando que no comience toda emocional como la última vez

Pan simplemente puso el libro en la mesa junto a la cama y se levantó "Gracias", dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerró la puerta

Trunks suspiró y salió de la habitación

"Trunks!"

Trunks volvió para ver al pie de las escaleras a Goten ", ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?" Trunks le preguntó mientras miraba su reloj "Son las nueve de la mañana", dijo

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Goten "Bra me hizo despertar en la madrugada, hoy es nuestro aniversario de un mes y ella tiene un montón de planes para hoy", dijo

"Felicitaciones" Trunks dijo "Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Oh, yo sólo vine a devolverte tu jet", dijo Goten cuando le entregó la cápsula "No te preocupes, está en perfecto estado, sin rasguños, nada de nada", dijo

Trunks tomó la cápsula y lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón

"Bueno, yo tengo que irme o Bra no estará feliz si llego tarde para el desayuno", dijo

"Nos vemos", dijo Trunks y bajó las escaleras mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde Bulma y Vegeta estaban desayunando

"Trunks Buenos días", dijo Bulma

"He oído que le vas a pedir a Pan casarse contigo", dijo Vegeta

"No tan fuerte papá! Quiero que sea una sorpresa", dijo Trunks

"Así que cuando estás pensando en pedirle?" -le preguntó un poco tranquilo esta vez

"Esta noche, voy a llevarla a cenar", dijo Trunks

"Buena suerte", dijo Bulma

**El mismo día, por la noche:**

"OK, así que a donde me llevas?" Pan preguntó a Trunks

"A un lugar muy especial", dijo

"No entiendo, ¿por qué no podemos comer aquí como siempre lo hacemos?" Pan le preguntó

Trunks se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano "Porque esta noche tengo una sorpresa para ti", dijo

Pan sonrió "Una sorpresa?" -preguntó ella un poco curiosa "¿Qué es?"

"Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa", dijo Trunks

"Tienes razón", dijo "Se echaria a perder la diversión"

Trunks asintió con la cabeza "¿Estás lista para salir?" -le preguntó

"Sí", dijo Pan mientras se cepillaba el pelo una vez más "Vamos"

Trunks se detuvo y paró el coche

"Trunks, no hay restaurantes aquí", dijo Pan.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo mientras salía del coche

Pan suspiró, Trunks abrió la puerta para ella y ella salió "Trunks, me muero de hambre!" se quejó

"No te preocupes, hay un montón de comida, vamos", dijo Trunks mientras la conducía hacia el parque

Tan pronto como llegaron a la zona de césped, Pan se quedó sin aliento "Trunks... esto es hermoso", dijo

Había una pequeña mesa para dos con una tela blanca sobre ella, sobre la mesa había una vela con dos rosas envueltas alrededor de él, una blanca y otra roja. Había un montón de pétalos blancos y rojos de las rosas alrededor de la mesa y la cabeza a la misma.

"Vamos, vamos a sentarnos", dijo Trunks a Pan mientras la conducía a la mesa, mientras ella estaba admirando el paisaje.

Una vez que llegaron a la mesa, Trunks sacó la silla de Pan "Gracias", dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que Trunks seguia de pie a su lado le preguntó "¿Te vas a sentar?"

"Sí, en un minuto, primero tengo que hacer algo", dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas

Pan se estaba moviendo nerviosamente en su asientos "Trunks ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Trunks le tomó la mano y la besó suavemente, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro "Pan, hace unos meses no admití mi amor por ti, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, y hoy..." se detuvo y abrió la caja revelando un anillo con un diamante "... hoy les voy a dar mi amor a ti y a nuestro bebé" él tomó el anillo de la caja y se la puso en el dedo de Pan "Pan Son, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Una lágrima cayó del ojo derecho de Pan, ella echó un vistazo al anillo después a Trunks y sonrió "Por supuesto que sí Trunks!" ella dijo y le echó los brazos al cuello "Te amo"

Trunks le devolvió el abrazo "Te amo" él tiró lejos y le acarició la cara, justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla, Pan aulló

"¿Qué sucede?" -preguntó preocupado

Pan parpadeó un par de veces "no te preocupes, fue sólo una contracción", dijo tranquilizadoramente

Trunks le frotó la espalda para mayor comodidad "Acuérdate de respirar Pan"

Pan asintió "¿podemos comer ahora?" -preguntó ella, pero antes de que Trunks pueda decir nada, dejó escapar un grito

"Pan, ¿estás bien?"

Pan sacudió su cabeza "No, creo esta por nacer", dijo

Trunks casi se cayó cuando lo dijo "en serio?" -preguntó nerviosamente

Pan demasiado ocupada con su respiración, se limitó a asentir

"Bueno, eh..." Trunks estaba demasiado nervioso que no sabía qué hacer "bien, cálmate», se dijo, sacó la cápsula del jet que Goten le había dado antes y lo tiró al suelo, rápidamente se acercó a Pan y la recogió "Trunks date prisa", dijo

Trunks suavemente la sentó en el interior del avión y corrió a los controles, se inicia el jet pero después de cinco segundos, se apaga, se vuelve a intentar, pero sigue apagando "¿Qué está mal con esta cosa!" dijo frustrado "Goten!" -gritó, se volvió hacia el tanque de combustible y estaba vacío "Voy a matarlo!" - susurró a sí mismo

"Trunks, ¿qué está pasando?" Pan pidió

"El avión está sin combustible", dijo mientras la levantó "Voy a tener que volar al hospital", dijo, olvidando por completo el coche

Pan tuvo otra contracción "Kami, Trunks lo que vallas a hacer, hazlo pronto!" dijo, al igual que Trunks estaba a punto de despegar, oyeron una especie de agua, Pan miró debajo de ella "Trunks! Date prisa se me rompió!"

"¿Eh?" Trunks miró a Pan entonces a donde estaba su mirada y sus ojos se duplicó en tamaño "Está bien, agárrate fuerte!" dijo y se fue al hospital.

Trunks y Pan llegó al hospital y corrió hacia el mostrador de recepción, antes de que la enfermera pueda decirles algo, Trunks gritó "Mi novia está de parto!"

La enfermera rápidamente pidió ayuda, segundos después, otra enfermera llegó con una silla de ruedas y llevó a Pan a una habitación para que el médico pueda revisarla.

"OK, Pan, estás en la primera etapa del trabajo de parto", dijo el doctor tranquilamente "Va a pasar un par de horas antes de dar a luz", le dijo al salir

"Horas", dijo Pan desesperadamente

"No te preocupes Pan, todo habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta!" Trunks le dijo mientras le frotaba el estómago

Pan sonrió un poco y le besó "Voy a llamar a nuestros padres", le dijo

"OK"

Un par de horas más tarde, todo el mundo estaba en la sala de espera mientras que Gohan y Videl estaban en el interior con Pan. Videl estaba frotándole suavemente la frente tratando de poner su cabello hacia atrás

Gohan se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano "¿Cómo lo llevas?" -le preguntó

Pan suspiró "Sólo quiero que salga!" ella dijo y se volvió para ver a Trunks.

Gohan le besó la frente, Pan cerró los ojos como otra contracción vino, se ponían peor a cada minuto.

"Voy a decirle al médico que venga", dijo y se fue, un momento después regresó con el médico

"OK Pan, vamos a ver si ya estás lista", dijo mientras la revisaba

"¿Cómo está?" Videl le preguntó

"Esta lista, voy a tener que transferirla a la sala de parto", dijo

"Vamos a decirle a los demás", dijo Videl y besó a Pan "cariño, buena suerte", dijo mientras tanto Gohan y ella salieron de la habitación para avisarle a los otros.

**Sala de parto:**

Pan ha estado gritando durante casi una hora, Trunks estaba de su lado izquierdo sosteniendo su mano "Trunks! ¿Ya salió?!" Pan pidió

"No Pan, tienes que pujar más fuerte!" el doctor le dijo

"ESTOY empujando tan fuerte como puedo!" -gritó

"Está bien, toma un descanso", dijo el doctor

"Vamos Pan, puedes hacerlo!" Trunks dijo tratando de animarla

"No puedo", dijo llorando "Estoy cansada!" estaba cubierta de sudor

"Sí puedes!"

"OK Pan, lista!" el doctor dijo: "A la de tres, empuja tan duro como puedas", dijo "uno... dos... tres"

Pan empujo tan duro como pudo, dejando escapar un grito largo y doloroso

"El bebé está a medio camino!" el médico le dijo: "Sólo uno más!"

"Vamos Pan" Trunks dijo: "Uno más y todo habrá terminado"

Pan gritó tan fuerte como pudo y le dio un empujón final, después de que el dolor disminuyó y segundos después se oyó el llanto del bebé

Trunks la besó "Lo hiciste Pan!" dijo

"¿Está bien?" Pan preguntó rápidamente

"No te preocupes, ella está perfectamente sana", dijo el doctor

El médico le entregó a Trunks un par de tijeras "Tienes un trabajo que hacer" le dijo, Trunks las tomó y cortó el cordón umbilical, la enfermera se acercó y tomó al bebé para limpiarlo

Momentos después, la enfermera le entregó el bebé a Pan "Felicidades", les dijo

Pan tomó a su hija en sus brazos, la observo detenidamente, con la cabeza llena de cabello morado oscuro, Pan sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro "Es hermosa", le dijo a Trunks

Él asintió con la cabeza "Lo es"

Pan volvió a Trunks "¿Y cuál es su nombre?" -le preguntó

Trunks le dio un rápido beso "Leyna", dijo "Significa luz brillante y resplandeciente"

"Ilori" Pan dijo "que significa tesoro especial" "Leyna Ilori" ella dijo "Me gusta como suena"

Trunks asintió con la cabeza y la besó de nuevo, Pan le entregó la bebé, por fin tenia la familia que siempre soñó "Te quiero pan", dijo, "Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo"

Pan sonrió "Te amo", dijo "Gracias por aguantarme durante estos últimos meses. Sé que fue un dolor en el culo todo el mes pasado"

Trunks sacudió la cabeza "Estaba feliz de cuidarte", le dijo Trunks

Compartieron otro beso antes de que todo el mundo entre a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Llegamos al final, como les pareció, les gusto? Les agradezco por acompañarme durante todos estos mese que duró este fic, espero les haya gustado el final y pido disculpas por haber demorado, en serio lo siento.<strong>

**Besos.**


End file.
